Arrivée Directe En Terre Du Milieu
by Ithilwyn
Summary: Quand une jeune fille de 18 ans atterrit en Terre du Milieu et qu'elle connait la fin de l'histoire, comment cela va se passer quand elle fait également partie de la Communauté et qu'elle sait qu'elle ne doit rien changer au cours des choses? Legoromance
1. Other Side Of The World

**Note D'Auteur:**

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Et oui, comme vous pouvez le voir, je reposte cette histoire. J'y ai fait des gros changements : orthographe, syntaxe et même dans l'histoire (que je trouvais un peu légère) donc si vous avez aimé « Trois folles », vous risquez de ne pas aimer cette autre version car elle change radicalement de la précédente. Cela ne se voit pas au premier chapitre mais dès le 2ème, c'est évident, je ne vous en dis pas plus pour laisser du suspense ! Vous remarquez que j'ai également changé de titre, ça concorde mieux ac la suite que j'ai écrite et qui va d'ailleurs être updaptée dès que j'aurais fini de poster cette histoire ! Merci à tous ! Lisez et reviewez… encore une fois !

La chanson utilisée pour le titre du chapitre appartient à KT Tunstall, je vous la conseille !

-----------

**Arrivée Directe En Terre Du Milieu**

**Chapitre 1** **: Other Side Of The World**

Lundi matin, 8h20 à peu près : Je suis en cours de Maths depuis maintenant un peu plus de 20 min et la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est : « je m'emmerde ! » ou alors « Legolas, hummm, Legolas hummmm… », ça aussi me vient à l'esprit et c'est bien mieux que le cours !

Eh oui ! Comme vous l'avez deviné, je suis en train de penser à Legolas en plein cours de Maths, n'ai je rien d'autre à faire ? Non ! Après 5 secondes de réflexion intense, je conclue que je n'ai, vraiment, rien d'autre à faire de plus important que de penser à Legolas ! Malheureusement, ma rêverie est interrompue par le prof de Maths (connard, il allait m'embrasser !), je réponds « Présente » distraitement pensant à tout hasard que c'est l'appel mais le prof me rétorque : « Non Melle Mc Carthy, nous avons déjà fait l'appel il y a 20 min, c'est pour l'exercice que je vous interrogeais ! », moi ne comprenant toujours rien, je répond un vague « Pardon ? » interrogatif.

Toute la classe rigole, mais pourquoi diable rigolent ils tous ! Aurais-je gémit plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu ? Je pense que oui puisque mon prof me dit qu'au lieu de penser à « Les godasses » (inculte, c'est Legolas, pas les godasses, inculte ! Pfff !) je ferai mieux de me concentrer sur l'exercice (que je n'ai pas fait entre parenthèses !).

Ma voisine, Virginia et accessoirement ma meilleure amie, me souffle « Encore Legolas, toujours Legolas, t'a vraiment aucun goût, Aragorn est 1000 fois plus beau ! » Je vais m'énerver, je sens que je vais m'énerver ! Non je ne m'énerve pas, je ne lui rétorque rien et replonge dans mes rêveries !

Tellement absorbé par mes « pensées philosophiques », je n'entends presque pas la sonnerie et c'est encore Virginia qui me fait redescendre sur Terre et qui me dit : « On se voit ce soir, d'accord ? Je passe chez toi avec Morgane », je réponds un vague « Ouais ok ». Journée typiquement féminine et typiquement adolescente lycéenne quoi…

Je me présente, je m'appelle Lily, Lily Mc Carthy, j'ai 18 ans et je suis amoureuse de Legolas ! Enfin, amoureuse serait un terme bien réducteur ! Disons que je suis folle de lui ! Folle, raide dingue, à la folie, obsédée, obnubilée par Legolas ! Vous voyez d'autres synonymes du genre ? Et bien, ils s'appliquent à moi aussi !

Et mes deux meilleures amies sont Virginia, elle, elle est fan de Aragorn, on se demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs… Morgane, elle, elle est pas trop fan du Seigneur des Anneaux bien qu'on l'ait traînée quasi de force pour voir les trois films, trois fois au moins chacun ! Restons dans l'esprit trilogie : trois filles, trois films, trois fois les trois films, partie à trois ? Ah non, là je m'égare ! Morgane, elle, elle préfère les films d'amour et même si on a essayé de lui faire comprendre que le Seigneur des Anneaux, c'est aussi une histoire d'amour, rien n'y fait, elle aime pas trop ça !

Ce soir, chez moi, on est toutes les trois, comme d'hab. ! Et Virginia et moi, on se dispute, comme d'hab. et Morgane, comme d'hab., est exaspérée par notre « comportement puérile », selon elle, qui se base sur des personnages de fictions qui n'existent pas et que nous ne rencontrons jamais, selon elle encore une fois ! Et puis, qu'est ce qu'elle en sait si ces beaux mâles ne pensent pas à nous d'abord ! Ok, j'ai rien dit ! Oubliez…

- Y'a rien à dire quand même, c'est Legolas le plus beau… je grince entre mes dents pour la énième fois ! Première ligne très intéressante, je vous le concède, mais que voulez vous, nous sommes des filles sur-hormonées de 18 ans, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à mieux !

- Non, c'est Aragorn, me rétorque, comme d'habitude Virginia, qui comme d'habitude, n'a aucun goût en matière de garçon…

Je dois avouer que je suis quand même d'une mauvaise fois à toute épreuve. Aragorn est bien sûr un héros très canon dans le genre prisonnier évadé de prison, baroudeur sexy, mais comparé à Legolas… Incrustez ici un long soupir énamouré et vous voyez le tableau. Je préfère Legolas, en gros !

- Aragorn ! Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Legolas est 1000 fois plus beau ! Tu as mauvais goût…, je lui réponds avec un sourire amusé et un peu énervée de devoir faire face, encore une fois, à cet argument.

- Moi ? Moi, j'ai mauvais goût ? me rétorque t-elle, acide. Excuse moi, mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis prise d'une folie érotique pour un elfe gay blondasse aux oreilles pointues !

- Legolas n'est pas gay ! je vocifère, de plus en plus agacée ! Et s'il est gay, il lui faut bien quelqu'un pour l'être avec lui ! Et comme avec Gimli, c'est pas trop ça ! Devine qui il reste !

- Je rêve ou tu insinues que Aragorn est gay ? siffle t-elle, se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.

Je ne réponds rien et me contente de lui envoyer un sourire moqueur.

- Aragorn n'est pas gay ! Il est avec Arwen ! Il s'est même marié avec elle ! continue t-elle sur sa lancée.

- Arwen ? Tu te fous de moi là ? je me contente de répondre simplement.

Morgane soupire et Virginia ne trouvent rien à me répondre. Elle sait que j'ai raison. C'est le seul point sur lequel on est d'accord : Arwen est une potiche !

- Et puis, sans vouloir en rajouter, Legolas est toujours propre sur lui et ses cheveux sont toujours magnifiques ! On ne peut pas dire pareil pour Aragorn, ça c'est sur !

- Tu parles de ces espèces de cheveux platine, là ? Ca fait gay et ridicule en plus ! Aragorn, lui, il a ce look masculin et viril ! Le look du héros, tu vois, ajoute t-elle avec un sourire railleur. Ca, c'est sexy !

- C'est le grunge poussé jusqu'au maximum ! C'est dégueu ! Alors, c'est peut être sexy pour toi, mais moi j'aime la propreté et l'hygiène chez un garçon et le fait est que Legolas, lui, se lave les cheveux !

- Dans la fontaine de Galadriel, ouais…

Virginia et moi nous fixons et en un regard, elle me dit d'oser lui répondre quelque chose. Morgane nous regarde, exaspérée et désespérée, c'est toujours la même chose…

- Au moins, il se les lave, lui… Et puis, tant qu'on y est ! Aragorn a embrassé Boromir après sa mort ! Gay refoulé et nécrophile ! C'est du joli joli ! Sans parler qu'il écoute aux cailloux ! Aragorn : l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des cailloux ! Super sexy, t'as raison !

- Vous faites chiez toute les deux, putain ! C'est toujours la même chose avec vous deux ! Ils sont moches tout les deux et ils sont cons, tout les deux ! C'est bon, vous êtes à égalité là, éructa Morgane d'une voix forte qui nous fit taire tout de suite. L'un est grand blondasse efféminé avec des lentilles et des oreilles pointues et l'autre est un nécrophile aux cheveux gras alors ils se valent autant tout les deux ! Alors merde !

Virginia et moi la regardons, les yeux ébahis, c'est bien la première fois que Morgane se met dans une colère pareille ! Elle qui est si calme d'habitude.

- Allez, dis-je en sortant _La Communauté de l'Anneau _version longue (bien sur) de son boîtier dvd, on va se le refaire encore une fois, ça va apaiser les esprits.

Morgane n'a pas l'air convaincu et Virginia se contente de sourire, enthousiaste, alors qu'elle se cale plus confortablement sur mon lit et plonge sa main dans le plat de pop-corn.

Le film se déroule doucement, sous les commentaires fanatiques de Virginia et moi. J'ai l'impression que le film se passe au ralenti devant mes yeux, mes paupières se ferment toute seules et ma tête me tourne affreusement. J'ai du abusé du pop-corn… Ma tête devient lourde et j'ai un début de nausée. Quelque chose n'est pas normal… Je sens mes mains aggriper la couette de mon lit. Je sens mon corps s'affaisser doucement et tout devient noir, tout d'un coup. J'ai sombré dans l'inconscience.

-----------

Ma tête me fait affreusement mal et ma nausée est de pire en pire. Un peu comme après le Tonnerre de Zeus au Parc Astérix. Je sens que je suis allongée et que je suis allongée sur quelque chose de dur et de peu confortable. Le sang dans ma tête cogne trop fort contre mes tempes et je n'ai pas la force de me relever. J'ouvre difficilement un œil et la seule chose que je vois c'est des arbres et un chemin de pierre.

La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, il n'y avait pas d'arbres en plein milieu de ma maison et encore moins en plein milieu de ma chambre. Et encore, encore moins de chemin de pierre. J'essaye de me relever avec difficulté mais la tête me tourne toujours et mon corps retombe lourdement dans sa position initiale, à savoir allongé par terre.

Mon mal de tête persiste lourdement et j'entends des hennissements de chevaux et comme un bruit de sabots qui s'arrêtent brusquement. Je dois être dans un pire état de que je pensais, des chevaux, en pleine ville…

J'entends des bruits de pas légers et des voix profondes et éthérées qui parle dans une langue qui me semble familière mais que je n'arrive pas à comprendre et encore moins à replacer. Les voix se rapprochent de plus de plus de moi et j'ai envie de leur dire de baisser un peu le volume, ma tête me fait tellement souffrir.

Et puis, je sens des bras qui me soulèvent et un corps chaud pressé contre moi. Je lève la tête et ouvre un œil, je vois une longue cascade de cheveux blonds presque platine.

- Morgane, je murmure faiblement avant que le noir se referme de nouveau sur moi.

-----------

Quand je me réveille la 2ème fois, je sens, sous moi, un matelas et des draps doux et légers sur moi. Voilà, ça ressemble plus à ma chambre déjà…

Mon mal de tête est passé et j'entends des voix qui parlent à voix basse autour de moi alors que je commence doucement à me réveiller. J'ouvre les yeux et la lumière du jour m'assaille avec brutalité. Je grogne de mécontentement et me couvre les yeux de ma main.

- Ah, elle se réveille, j'entends la même voix profonde et éthérée. Ma demoiselle ? Ma demoiselle ? appelle t-on doucement alors que j'enlève ma main de mes yeux.

Je réponds rien. Je ne peux rien répondre. Je tourne la tête. Je suis dans une chambre inconnue. Ce lit n'est pas le mien. Les tapisseries y sont luxueuses et tout semble être fait directement dans un arbre. Des feuilles mortes « ornent » le sol et en face de moi, je vois trois visages presque semblables qui me regardent, l'interrogation se lisant sur leurs visages.

Ces trois visages en question possèdent tous des longs cheveux blonds nattés, des yeux dans tous les dégradés de bleus existant et… des oreilles pointues ! Non, ça doit être un effet de la lumière ! Ils ont chacun un visage différent mais un en particulier retient mon attention, c'est inouï comme il ressemble à celui de… Non, non, là je deviens vraiment folle ! Et soudain, la panique m'envahit ! Mais si je ne suis pas chez moi, où est-ce que je peux donc bien être !

- Qui êtes vous ? Où suis-je ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? je questionne, la peur se saisissant de moi.

Les trois visages se tournent vers moi, avec un air de douceur évident. Celui qui est le sosie de Legolas (voilà, je l'ai dit, contents ? Je suis officiellement folle…) prends la paroles.

- Vous êtes dans la demeure du Seigneur Elrond, à Imladris me répond t-il.

Elrond ? Imladris ? C'est ça ! Je suis définitivement folle, j'ai perdu la tête…

- C'est ça et vous allez à un conseil secret pour discuter du sort de l'Anneau Unique ! Elle est où la caméra ? dis-je, loin d'être amusé de m'être sûrement faite avoir par mes deux meilleures amies.

Leurs regards se font plus intrigués et ils me regardent bizarrement maintenant. Ce sont vraiment de bons acteurs !

- En fait oui, c'est ce que nous venons faire à Imladris, s'intrigue le sosie de Legolas de sa voix éthérée. Et ce conseil comme vous venez de le dire est secret, continue t-il, comme se peut-il qu'une humaine soit informée ? Quel est votre nom ? Et que venez vous faire à Imladris.

Non, impossible… Je ne vais pas commencer à croire leur canular.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, là ! C'est bon, dites leur d'arrêter votre canular ! Vous êtes le Prince Legolas, je suis en Terre du Milieu et en plein milieu de la guerre de l'anneau ! C'est bon, je connais par cœur, j'ai vu les films une centaine de fois et lu les bouquins encore plus !

Le sosie de Legolas me regarde de plus en plus suspicieusement et commence à parler aux deux autres hommes que je n'admettrais jamais être des elfes et dans en une langue que je n'admettrais jamais être de l'Elfique.

- Excusez moi ? Comment connaissez vous mon nom ? Qui êtes vous ? Que venez vous faire aussi ? continue t-il alors que je sens la colère émaner de lui.

Mon visage se décompose. Je les regarde et je regarde autour de moi. Non, ça parait trop réel pour être un canular. Mais non, je ne peux pas être en Terre du Milieu ! C'est de la fiction !

Ils doivent avoir vu la réflexion jouer sur mon visage et le sosie de Legolas s'approche de moi.

- Ma demoiselle ? interroge t-il d'une voix plus forte.

- Oh mon dieu ! Vous êtes sérieux ! Ce n'est pas une blague ! Je suis vraiment en Terre du Milieu, je murmure doucement.

Je sens mon visage se vider de toutes couleurs et le noir m'envahit à nouveau.

- Elle s'est évanouie ! Encore une fois ! Mais qui peut-elle bien être ? s'interroge Legolas alors que je reprends conscience. Ma demoiselle, ma demoiselle ? Quel est votre nom ? continue t-il alors que je m'assoies en tailleur sur le lit.

- Je m'appelle Lily Mc Carthy. Je, je viens d'un autre…monde, je réponds, espérant que mes amies vont surgir de derrières les rideaux et crier « surprise ».

Legolas me regarde ou son sosie ou je ne sais pas quoi ! Il continue à me regarder suspicieusement.

- Vous êtes une espionne demoiselle Lily ? questionne t-il avec soupçon.

- Une espionne, non ! Je vous assure que je ne suis pas une espionne, je me justifie. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée là !

- Comment vous avez su pour le conseil et pour l'Anneau ? continue t-il sur sa lancée.

- Je l'ai vu, dans les films. Je sais ce qui va se passer, je réponds.

- Les films ? Qu'est ce que cela ? demande t-il, son regard de plus en plus perdu.

- C'est comme des visions, finis-je par répondre en des termes qu'il peut comprendre.

- Visions ? Vous n'êtes pas une Magicienne, vous êtes une Humaine, je le sens,

- Je… je sais… dis-je en baissant la tête.

Et soudain la réalité tombe sur moi comme dix mille tonnes de béton. Je suis en Terre du Milieu, j'ai Legolas, le vrai, celui dont je suis folle, en face de moi. Je suis prise au piège dans un monde auquel je ne connais rien et Legolas me prends pour une espionne… Comment je vais me sortir de cette merde ?

**A Suivre…**


	2. Wherever You Will Go

**Note D'Auteur:**

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Le deuxième chapitre est fini ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

La chanson est des Callings, je vous la conseille également ! Je remercie les deux personnes qui m'ont envoyé une review ! Je ne sais pas si elles avaient lu l'ancienne version, mais j'espère que celle-ci vous plait plus ! Vos reviews me font vraiment très plaisir ! Ca me motive pour continuer !

-----------

**Arrivée Directe En Terre Du Milieu**

**Chapitre 2** **: Wherever You Will Go **

La jeune fille de hier soir intriguait fortement le Prince Legolas qui se trouvait actuellement dans sa chambre, dans un sommeil elfique. Il lui avait annoncé hier qu'elle allait devoir rencontrer et parler avec le Seigneur Elrond.

Des visions ? Cela l'intriguait qu'elle soit au courant d'autant de choses et cela ne paraissait pas crédible. Mais pourtant… Elle avait su son nom et même son titre princier ce dont il ne parlait jamais.

C'était une jeune fille pour le moins intrigante. Sa façon de parler, peu appropriée pour une demoiselle, la façon dont elle était habillée. Il l'avait détaillée de manière peu convenable pour un elfe de sa condition. Elle portait des jambières bleues qui moulaient agréablement la forme de ses courbes féminines ainsi qu'une tunique rouge aux manches courtes assez moulante elle aussi comparé à ce que portait les jeunes demoiselles qu'il connaissait. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu de demoiselles porter autre chose que des robes et pourtant sa façon masculine de s'habiller ne contredisait en rien sa féminité qui semblait n'en ressortir que plus grandement.

Oui, cette jeune demoiselle l'intriguait. Elle clamait venir d'un autre monde, mais est-ce qu'un autre monde existait ?

Il se réveilla de son sommeil elfique, ayant fini de récupérer la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée lors du voyage. Legolas sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le grand balcon au bout du couloir.

A peine avait-il tourné son regard vers le balcon qu'il remarqua que quelqu'un était déjà là. _Elle_ était déjà là. En plus de l'avoir vue, il pouvait la sentir de là où il était. Elle sentait comme un mélange de fleurs, un peu exotique et très sucré pour son odorat d'elfe mais plutôt agréable une fois habitué. Il hésita à aller la rejoindre et finalement se décida à le faire.

-----------

La nuit de Lily s'était mal passée. C'était le cas de le dire. Elle s'était tournée et retournée dans son lit pour finalement arriver à la conclusion qu'elle n'allait pas arriver à dormir de sitôt. Elle décida donc de faire un tour sur le grand balcon qui se trouvait à côté de sa chambre.

Cela faisait bientôt 2h qu'elle y était. Elle contemplait le paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Elle n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi féerique. Cela devait sûrement être le côté elfique. Tout semblait rayonner dans le clair de lune et la cascade argentée scintillait de mille patines tel un parquet d'argent liquide.

- Vous devriez vous reposer, demain sera un jour éprouvant, murmura soudain une voix aérienne derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

- Vous m'avez fait peur ! dit-elle dans un soupir alors que son cœur battait la chamade. Et vous, vous ne devriez pas dormir ? questionna t-elle à son tour, piquée au vif.

- Je suis un Elfe, je n'ai besoin que très peu de sommeil, commence t-il, je vois que vous ne savez pas tout, finalement, finit-il dans un sourire railleur.

_Est-ce que j'ai le droit de lui dire de se la fermer ? _pensa fortement Lily alors que Legolas continuait à la regarder avec ce petit air arrogant.

- Dites moi, continua Legolas d'une voix douce.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? interrogea Lily même si elle savait ce qu'il voulait savoir.

- Ce qu'il va se passer, vous dites que vous êtes au courant alors dites moi, poursuivit t-il.

- Et pourquoi je devrais vous le dire ? commença t-elle, agacée, je vous rappelle que vous pensez que je suis une espionne.

- Cela pourrait m'aider à changer d'avis, répondit-il simplement, ne quittant pas son regard.

- Vous allez vous rendre au conseil avec les deux autres Elfes que j'ai vus, Frodon, le Hobbit qui est en possession de l'Anneau va le mettre sur une espèce de table, commença Lily, Boromir du Gondor va vouloir que vous décidiez de le donner au Gondor pour l'utiliser contre Sauron, Aragorn va lui répondre que l'Anneau ne peut pas être contrôlé…

- Vous connaissez Aragorn ? interrompit, surprise, la voix du Prince Elfique.

- Pas personnellement mais je sais… des choses sur lui et sur son futur. Pour finir, tout le monde va se ferme en colère et vous allez vous énerver avec Gimli, le représentant des nains. Gandalf va dire…des choses en Parlé Noir du Mordor et alors que tout le monde continue à s'énerver, Frodon va déclarer qu'il le portera jusqu'à la Montagne du Destin et Elrond va déclarer la formation de la Communauté de l'Anneau pour aider Frodon à détruire l'Anneau de Pouvoir.

Alors qu'elle termina son histoire, elle vit Legolas la regarder avec stupéfaction. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver attirant. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle était le même que celui sur lequel elle fantasmait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, ce serait trop facile de se laisser séduire, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle allait être renvoyée dans son monde et lui resterait ici… Il fallait résister…

_Rappelez moi, qui a dit que le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder ?_ pensa t-elle amèrement.

- Comment vous pouvez, comment vous pouvez savoir ça ? interrogea Legolas encore une fois, surpris par le nombre de détails qu'elle lui avait donné.

- Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai des…visions, répondit-elle simplement. Alors, est ce que vous pensez toujours que je suis une espionne ?

- Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'un serviteur du mal serait plus…repoussant et plus attirant en même temps, murmura t-il plus pour lui-même que pour lui répondre.

Il la vit lui lancer un regard noir. Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas très délicat dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré sur le balcon, il la détailla. Il n'y avait rien à dire, c'était une des plus jolies humaines qu'il avait vue. Elle avait une longue chevelure brune et bouclée et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle était assez mince pour une Humaine en comparaison avec les femmes Elfes, mais elle avait des jolies courbes féminines, plus accentuées que chez les femmes de sa race. La même tunique qu'elle portait moulait agréablement les arrondis de sa poitrine et il n'arriva pas à détacher son regard du sien alors qu'il était remonté et fixait maintenant ses prunelles.

- Vous regardez ce paysage comme si vous le voyiez pour la première fois, commença t-il, hésitant à engager à la conversation.

- C'est le cas, répondit-elle simplement alors qu'elle continuait à regarder la ligne d'horizon.

- Ce n'est pas pareil dans votre monde ? questionna t-il avec le plus de tact possible.

- Non, s'amusa t-elle en un sourire, c'est définitivement différent.

Le Prince Legolas ne chercha pas à la faire parler plus. Elle lui en avait bien plus qu'il avait espéré et demain, il saurait si elle avait dit la vérité ou non. Il la fixa encore une fois. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle pour une raison inconnue. Ce n'était qu'une Humaine, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire tant d'effet… Il se sentait désespérément attiré par elle et l'envie de la presser contre lui pour sentir ses courbes tout en douceur et de l'embrasser avec fougue envahirent son esprit alors qu'il la regardait. Il secoua sa tête légèrement et la vit serrer ses bras autour d'elle. Il la vit trembler doucement. Elle devait avoir froid.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il sentit un courant électrique le parcourir alors qu'il sentait la peau fraîche de la jeune fille sous ses mains chaudes. Il la sentit tressaillir avant qu'elle ne lève la tête vers lui.

- C'est vous qui m'avez porté quand j'étais sur le chemin de pierre, n'est ce pas ? demanda t-elle avec douceur alors qu'elle sentait, elle aussi, une onde de plaisir la parcourir à la sensation des mains de Legolas sur ses épaules.

- Oui, répondit-il, vous devriez vraiment aller vous reposer, vous allez avoir besoin de vos forces pour demain, continua t-il, ses mains toujours posées sur elle.

Lily se contenta de hocher la tête positivement et se leva. Elle prit les mains de Legolas entre les siennes.

- Merci, merci de m'avoir « sauvée », le remercia t-elle, avant de s'en aller vers sa chambre.

Il la regarda partir, presque hypnotisé par le doux mouvement de ses hanches quand elle marchait. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil dans lequel elle était quelques instants auparavant et se laissa tomber, dans un sommeil elfique encore une fois.

-----------

- Elle dit la vérité, asséna solennellement Elrond à Gandalf et Legolas.

Le conseil s'était fini il y a bien longtemps déjà et tout s'était déroulé exactement comme la demoiselle Lily l'avait prédit. Le Seigneur Elrond venait de finir de s'entretenir avec elle et il les avait convoqué. Dire que Legolas était surpris était l'euphémisme de l'année… Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse avoir raison avec autant de détails ! Tout s'était déroulé _exactement_ comme elle le lui avait dit la veille, au mot près.

- Elle fera partie de la Communauté, déclara Elrond encore une fois d'une voix forte et calme.

- Vous voulez qu'une _femme_, que dis-je, une jeune fille vienne avec nous ? Jusqu'en Mordor ? interrogea Legolas, abasourdi. C'était déjà assez difficile de résister à son attirance pour elle, mais s'il devait la voir pendant tout le voyage…

- Elle vous sera très utile, elle a le don de vision, elle ne m'a pas menti, elle m'a dit des choses que moi-même je n'avais pas prédites et qu'elle n'aurait pu savoir d'une autre façon, développa t-il au profit du jeune Prince Elfique.

- Mais c'est bien trop dangereux ! Elle ne se rend pas compte des dangers qui nous attendent ! argumenta t-il pour essayer de faire entendre raison à Elrond, c'est une _femme_, elle sera plus facile à repérer par les Orcs et les autres créatures, continua t-il en pensant au doux parfum qu'il avait désormais associé à la jeune fille.

- Oui, je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait de vous son gardien, poursuivit Elrond, vous serez responsable de sa sécurité, vous la protègerez, vous veillerez sur elle. Vous l'avez trouvée, elle a croisé _votre_ chemin, ce n'est pas un hasard, vous étiez fait pour la rencontrer.

- Elle ne doit rien changer au cours des choses, Elrond, résonna la voix sage de Gandalf qui prit la parole pour la première fois.

- Elle le sait, répondit celui-ci. Je le lui ai dit, continua t-il. Elle vous sera néanmoins essentielle. Elle n'empêchera rien, elle vous aidera à surmonter les dangers.

- Les choses en mouvement ne peuvent être arrêtées, Elrond ! Il est vital qu'elle ne change rien de ce qui va se passez dans notre quête, le moindre changement pourrait faire faillir l'ensemble de la Communauté, parla à nouveau Gandalf.

Elrond se contenta d'un hochement de tête et Legolas et Gandalf s'en allèrent pour annoncer la nouvelle.

-----------

- Vous partez donc bien avec nous, ma demoiselle, dit une voix forte et masculine derrière Lily.

Lily se retourna et fit face à un grand homme brun, les cheveux bruns mi-longs et à la barbe naissante : Aragorn. Elle le dévisagea. Il était vraiment beau, encore plus que dans les films. Le réel était beaucoup flatteur, autant qu'elle puisse appeler ça la réalité.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête en réponse à la question qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

- Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Ara…, commença celui-ci.

- Je sais qui vous êtes, interrompit Lily d'une voix agacée. Je m'appelle Lily.

- Bien évidemment que vous savez qui je suis, vous n'avez pas le don de vision pour rien, ma demoiselle, s'amusa Aragorn du caractère flamboyant de la jeune fille.

Lily ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder le paysage qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Elle entendit soudain Aragorn échanger des paroles en Elfique avec quelqu'un qui venait d'arriver, apparemment. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

- On m'a désigné pour être votre gardien, ma demoiselle, déclara la voix de Legolas, moins paisible que d'habitude.

- Super, maintenant, j'ai le droit à un baby-sitter… commenta t-elle sarcastiquement.

Elle allait voyager avec la Communauté, elle n'avait jamais voulu ça. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, auprès de sa famille, de ses amies, là où il avait des jeans, des baskets, l'électricité et l'eau courante. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle, tout allait bien se passer, elle le savait… Elle n'aurait même pas du être ici.

- Il est là pour vous protéger, ma demoiselle, ajouta Aragorn. Croyez moi, vous serez heureuse qu'il veille sur vous, Legolas est un très bon archer et une fine lame.

Elle se retourna et croisa le regard d'Aragorn. Il avait un air sérieux sur le visage et ses yeux bleus fixaient les siens avec intensité. Virginia avait raison finalement, Aragorn était vraiment très beau… Elle le fixa un moment puis détourna son regard et le fixa à nouveau sur le panorama.

- Nous partirons demain, à l'aube, il faut vous préparer. Je pense qu'une tenue plus…adéquate vous attend sur votre lit, ma demoiselle, dit Aragorn alors qu'il se retirait.

Legolas s'approcha d'elle et semit à côté d'elle. Il sentait les ondes de colère émanaient d'elle par vagues.

- Vous êtes en colère, déclara t-il calmement. Vous êtes en colère parce qu'on m'a assigné pour être votre protecteur. Pourquoi?

- Parce que je ne suis pas un bébé, je peux veiller sur moi toute seule. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, ni de personne d'autre, s'énerva t-elle.

- On verra ça, se contenta de répondre Legolas. Je n'ai pas demandé cette responsabilité, continua t-il. Préfèreriez vous que cela soit Aragorn qui soit en charge de vous? demanda t-il de façon un peu trop directe.

Quand il était entré dans la pièce et qu'elle s'était retournée, il avait vu le regard qu'avaient échangé demoiselle Lily et Aragorn. Un regard que lui-même recevait de la part de nombreuses femmes. Un regard de désir qui signifiait clairement qu'Aragorn lui plaisait. Il avait senti son cœur se serrer à cette pensée et il s'était senti tout de suite ridicule et pourtant les mots du Seigneur Elrond ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête: _vous étiez fait pour la rencontrer…_

- Non, je préférerais que personne ne se charge de ça! Personne ne m'a demandé mon avis! Personne ne m'a demandé ce que je voulais, moi! continua t-elle avec plus d'énervement.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez, demoiselle Lily? questionna t-il, un demi sourire sur le visage.

- Ce que je veux, c'est rentrer chez moi! Vous pouvez m'aider, Prince Legolas? demanda t-elle. Elle le vit hocher la tête négativement. Alors je n'ai pas besoin de vous, finit-elle.

Il la vit s'en aller d'un pas vif et il l'entendit murmurer qu'elle devait aller préparer ses affaires. Cette jeune fille le troublait beaucoup trop. Ce n'était pas sain… Elle ne devait pas changer le cours des choses. Il ne savait pas ce que le cours des choses allait être, mais il savait que la jeune fille ne devait sûrement pas être à l'ordre du jour.

-----------

Lily était dans sa chambre, regardant avec perplexité les habits qu'on lui avait posés sur le lit. Elle n'avait pas envie de se séparer de son jean, ni même de son t-shirt et encore moins de ses baskets, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait l'air beaucoup trop différente des autres pour passer inaperçue. L'ensemble était constitué d'une longue tunique Elfique argentée aux boutons de nacre et aux manches longues, puis d'un pardessus plus épais bleu foncé aux manches courtes, cette fois, qui se refermait à l'aide d'une ceinture. Elle remarqua que la ceinture était faite pour y accrocher des armes: épées, poignards etc… Le bas était constitué d'une espèce de pantalon large bleu foncé lui aussi et pour finir, des bottes Elfiques, pas du tout fashion mais qui avaient l'air très confortables.

Elle regarda avec plus de précision ce qui ressemblait à des sous-vêtements. Il y avait là quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à un corset: il était de couleur ivoire et semblait très léger mais très robuste pour soutenir…ce qu'il fallait soutenir, il y avait beaucoup de laçages et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à enfiler ce truc toute seule.

_Pas la peine de rêver, je ne mettrais jamais cet outil de torture_, pensa t-elle alors qu'elle reposait le morceau de tissu sur le lit. Elle regarda la deuxième pièce de sous-vêtement qui ressemblait fortement au sous-vêtements qu'elle avait vu dans le film «Viva Maria»: un espèce de pantacourt en tissu ivoire très léger et resserré sous les genoux. _Ca? Ca, ça ressemblerait à une culotte? Non, non, et non! _pensa t-elle alors qu'elle reposait également ce deuxième bout de tissu.

Elle émit un long soupir et entreprit de délacer ses baskets. Elle allait garder ses sous-vêtements mais il fallait bien qu'elle mette les vêtements de voyages Elfiques. Alors qu'elle avait délacé ses deux chaussures et s'apprêtait à déboutonner son jean, elle entendit un léger rire venir de la porte.

- Ils ont été fait exprès pour vous, vous savez, demoiselle Lily, dit la voix rauque d'Aragorn qui la fixait, avec un sourire.

- Vous m'avez fait peur! Vous êtes pire que Legolas, vous devriez arriver de façon plus bruyante! répondit-elle.

- Je vous assure que c'est très confortable pour voyager, continua Aragorn.

- Certainement pas ce truc, dit-elle tout en prenant en main et en désignant le corset, ils peuvent toujours courir pour que je mette _ça_, acheva t-elle en dédaignant le vêtement.

Elle n'entendit que le rire discret d'Aragorn alors qu'elle reposait le corset sur le lit.

- Soyez plus gentille avec lui, demoiselle Lily, dit Aragorn avec sérieux et calme cette fois ci.

- Avec lui, qui? demanda t-elle, tout en sachant de qui il parlait.

- Vous savez bien avec qui, ma demoiselle, avec Legolas, poursuivit-il. Il n'est là que pour vous protéger et que vous le croyez ou non, vous aurez besoin de lui. Je suis sûr, plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, ajouta t-il. Il ne veut que votre bien, je vous en assure.

Lily n'eut le temps de rien dire d'autre qu'il était déjà parti. Elle décida de fermer la porte cette fois, à clé, pour ne pas être dérangée. Elle se déshabilla, prit un long bain, sachant pertinemment que la prochaine douche serait dans un petit moment et essaya les habits de voyage fait par les Elfes.

_Pas mal, ça va, je m'attendais à pire_, pensa t-elle, _Aragorn avait raison, ils sont vraiment très confortablement ces vêtements._

Elle soupira en pensant à la journée de demain qui l'attendait, elle se déshabilla et plongea sous les draps avant de s'endormir profondément.

-----------

Le réveil fut difficile le lendemain matin. Lily se lava et s'habilla. Elle fit son sac et y mit ses anciennes affaires et après une hésitation y ajouta les sous-vêtements fait les Elfes. _On ne sait jamais, _pensa t-elle, _ça peut toujours être utile…_

Elle arriva sur le lieu de départ et il lui sembla que tout les Elfes s'y étaient réuni pour lui dire au revoir. Elle remarqua qu'Arwen se trouvait dans la foule et elle eut un sourire face à sa mine triste: tout allait bien se passer, Aragorn allait l'épouser et devenir roi.

Elle se rapprocha de l'endroit où les membres de la Communauté se trouvaient. Tous étaient là, sauf Legolas. Lily se demanda pourquoi et s'en inquiéta bien malgré elle. Gandalf la gratifia d'un gentil sourire ainsi que Aragorn, Boromir la salua vaguement et la regarda de haut. Gimli la gratifia d'une poignée de main qui faillit lui briser les os marmonnant vaguement dans sa barbe quelque chose qui ressemblait à: «Du moment que ce n'est pas un autre Elfe».

Elle vit Legolas arriver à ce moment là et les rejoindre, saluant Aragorn d'une tape sur l'épaule. Elle le regarda: il était vraiment très attirant, il avait un port princier et marchait d'un pas si léger qu'on aurait dit qu'il flottait. Il avait un air sérieux sur le visage et semblait contrarié par quelque chose. Il avait du entendre Gimli car il lui lança un regard tellement froid qu'elle était sûre que la cascade de Fondcombe venait de geler et se transformer en patinoire.

Les Hobbits la regardèrent avec perplexité et Pippin se décida à parler.

- Alors, vous venez avec nous? Cool, plus on est de fous, plus on rie! se contenta t-il de dire avant de recevoir un coup de coude de la part de Merry qui apparemment trouvait son comportement un peu déplacé en présence d'une jeune fille.

Elrond se positionna devant eux et regarder la Communauté qu'ils formait désormais.

- Le porteur de l'Anneau prend la route en quête de la Montagne du Destin, vous qui voyagez à ses côtés, aucun serment, aucun engagement ne vous obligent à aller plus loin que vous ne le souhaitez. Adieu, ne vous détournez pas de votre but. Que la bénédiction des Elfes, des Hommes et de tous les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu vous accompagne, déclara Elrond de façon solennel tout en joignant un geste partant de son cœur et allant vers nous et que Legolas et Aragorn firent en retour.

- La Communauté attend le porteur de l'Anneau, parla Gandalf, s'appuyant sur son bâton de Magicien.

Frodon passa d'un pas lent devant tout le monde, un air un peu inquiet sur le visage et se plaça devant Gandalf, l'air perplexe, à la sortie de Fondcombe.

- Le Mordor, Gandalf, demanda t-il doucement, c'est à gauche ou à droite?

- A gauche, répondit le Magicien, en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Restez près de moi, demoiselle Lily, me dit Legolas d'une voix, me tendant une main.

Lily regarda la main tendue pendant quelques secondes et les paroles d'Aragorn la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle lui envoya un léger sourire et prit la main qui lui était tendue. Il resserra son étreinte sur sa main et elle sentit à nouveau cette décharge de plaisir lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale.

_Je ne vais jamais résister tout le voyage, je vais lui sauter dessus avant…_ pensa t-elle, à moitié amusée et à moitié inquiète.

**A Suivre…**


	3. Funny Little Feeling

**Note D'Auteur:**

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Le deuxième chapitre est fini ! 15 pages de Legolas et de Communauté rien que pour vous ! La chanson de ce chapitre appartient à Rock'N'Roll Soldiers. Je vous la conseille encore et toujours. D'ailleurs, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarquez, tous les chapitres porteront un nom de chanson ! Je trouvais ça marrant !

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review, c'est un début très honorable surtout que les fics LOTR sont très peu lues en Français, j'en suis d'autant plus flattée.

Ces trois chapitres sont arrivés dans un cours laps de temps. Malheureusement pour vous et pour moi qui suis très inspirée en ce moment, je pars pdt 6 jours chez une amie et je serais coupée de tout moyen d'écrire et de poster des nouveaux chapitres, il vous faudra donc attendre mon retour. Voilà, merci de me lire et continuez à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

-----------

**Arrivée Directe En Terre Du Milieu**

**Chapitre 3** **: Funny Little Feeling**

Toute la Communauté marcha pendant de longues heures et désormais tout n'était que plaines et collines. Les paysages étaient magnifiques, encore plus que dans les films. Le problème était que malgré la beauté du paysage, les films faisaient passer le voyage comme une promenade de santé en forêt ce qui était loin d'être le cas et Lily commençait à vite se fatiguer. Ses jambes étaient lourdes et demandaient du repos mais elle n'avait pas mal aux pieds. Elle regarda ses pieds chaussés des bottes Elfiques et remercia silencieusement les Elfes qui les avait fabriquées pour le bien-être de ses pieds !

Alors qu'ils montaient une colline, Lily s'arrêta et regarda la vue que lui procurait l'ascension de la colline. Le spectacle était magnifique et le soleil brillait dans le ciel bleu. C'était une belle journée !

- C'est magnifique, n'est ce pas ? commenta Aragorn qui s'était arrêté à sa hauteur et qui fermait la marche de la Communauté.

- Oui, ça l'est, murmura Lily doucement, alors qu'elle en profitait pour reprendre son souffle.

- Vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée ? interrogea t-il d'une voix qui semblait inquiète.

- Un peu, mais je sais qu'on va bientôt s'arrêter, lui répondit-elle en un sourire alors qu'elle reconnaissait bientôt l'endroit de leur halte pour la nuit.

- Allez, venez, l'encouragea Aragorn en lui prenant le bras, nous devons continuer.

Alors qu'il relâchait son bras et allait plus à l'avant, elle prit la peine de le détailler encore une fois. Aragorn était vraiment un très bel homme : viril, un peu rude mais très séduisant. Bien qu'il n'est pas la grâce, la démarche féline ni le corps souple et agile de Legolas, chacun de ses mouvements étaient calculés et montrait sa force et sa détermination.

Elle baissa la tête et quand elle la releva, elle croisa le regard de Legolas. Le regard de celui-ci était froid et plutôt dur, elle le vit faire un aller et retour des yeux entre Aragorn et elle puis revenir finalement sur elle. Il avait du la voir le détailler de près, il devait penser qu'elle le trouvait séduisant, ce qui était le cas, mais ce n'était pas lui qui la faisait frissonner de plaisir…

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. _Je ne vois pas pourquoi, _pensa t-elle, _ce n'est pas comme si nous étions ensemble, je n'ai pas de devoir de fidélité envers lui ! _Et pourtant, elle mourrait envie de l'attraper et de lui crier que non, elle ne ressentait rien pour Aragorn et qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'il l'embrasse passionnément.

Elle sentit soudain un bras agripper fermement le sien. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri.

- Vous avez des visions à ce qu'on dit, ma demoiselle, commença Boromir d'une voix agressive. Sachez que je n'en crois rien ! Ce ne sont que des foutaises ! Vous êtes une espionne, je le sens ! Et je préfère vous prévenir, ne tentez rien contre cette Communauté. S'il le faut, je vous tuerais moi-même ! finit-il, tout en serrant son bras un peu plus fort.

- Lâchez moi ! commença Lily, d'une voix forte. Je ne suis pas une espionne, Elrond m'a demandé de venir ! Lâchez mon bras, vous me faites mal ! continua t-elle d'une voix un peu forte.

- Relâchez la, Boromir, intervient soudain une voix profonde qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Lily le fixa un moment et fut soulagé qu'il soit là. Boromir commençait à être sous l'emprise de l'Anneau, il pouvait se montrer dangereux.

- Vous ne voyez pas que c'est une espionne, Legolas, poursuivit Boromir, relâchant néanmoins la pression sur son bras.

- Espionne ou non, elle est sous ma responsabilité, maintenant relâchez la, continua calmement la voix de Legolas.

Boromir le regarda et lâcha Lily un peu brutalement, l'envoyant dans les bras de Legolas.

- Vous parlez avec votre cœur, maître Elfe, pas avec votre tête, déclara Boromir, placide.

- Elle n'est pas _votre_ responsabilité, Boromir, répéta Legolas en insistant sur les mots alors qu'il enlaçait la taille de Lily de ses bras et qu'elle blottissait sa tête contre son torse.

- Si c'est une espionne et qu'elle tente quoi que ce soit, ce sera _ma _responsabilité, menaça Boromir, je vous préviens maître Elfe, je ne laisserais pas votre attirance sexuelle envers elle entraver le but de cette Communauté, acheva t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait pour rejoindre le groupe à l'avant.

Lily se pressa un peu plus près de Legolas, appréciant la sensation de son corps souple pressé contre le sien. Il passa une main dans son dos, caressant avec langueur sa colonne vertébrale et elle trembla de plus belle sous le plaisir de la caresse aérienne du Prince Elfique.

- Vous n'êtes pas blessée, demoiselle Lily ? interrogea t-il avec douceur, la jeune fille toujours pressée fermement contre lui.

Elle hocha la tête négativement et se dégagea de leur étreinte. Alors qu'ils se dégageaient tout en restant proches, leurs bouches se frôlèrent presque et se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

L'envie de l'embrasser était très présente chez le Prince Legolas mais celui-ci s'éloigna vite et lui prit la main et la fit avancer pour rattraper le retard qu'ils avaient prit sur les autres. Il repensait encore à la sensation de son corps féminin serré contre le sien. Leurs lèvres avaient été à deux doigts de se toucher, il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire.

Boromir venait de lui faire remarquer de façon très crue à quel point il été attiré par elle et à quel point il avait envie d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas laisser aller les choses à ce point. Il devait se contrôler, surtout que par-dessus tout cela, elle était Humaine et il était un Elfe…

Après quelques heures de marche, ils arrivèrent en fin d'après midi à un endroit rocheux où Lily savait qu'ils allaient s'arrêter pour manger et où les oiseaux de Saroumane allaient arriver, les empêchant ainsi de prendre le chemin du sud. Pendant les heures de marche, Lily avait fait route avec Merry et Pippin qui n'avait cessé de la questionner sur ses visions et sur l'endroit où elle habitait.

Le feu fut vite allumé par les Hobbits et Lily sentit l'appétissante odeur de saucisse grillée venir lui chatouiller les narines. Elle vit Sam et Frodon discuter alors que Boromir donnait des leçons de maniement d'épées à Merry et Pippin sous le regard bienveillant d'Aragorn qui fumait sa pipe.

Elle vit Gandalf et Gimli en train de discuter. Elle savait de quoi. Gimli était en train d'essayer de convaincre Gandalf de passer par la Moria. Ce qu'ils allaient faire de toute façon, elle le savait, mais il ne fallait pas changer le cours des choses…

Elle s'assit sur un rocher et Legolas se percha à côté d'elle, regardant le ciel suspicieusement.

- Tout va bien ? questionna t-il devant la mine sombre qu'arborait Lily.

Elle entendit Boromir se faire mettre à terre par les deux Hobbits et elle sut que c'était le moment.

- Legolas ! Les oiseaux, vite ! lui cria t-elle prestement alors qu'elle se précipitait pour éteindre le feu. A couvert, tout le monde !

Elle vit les regards perplexes des autres et soudain Sam prit la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Sam, inquiet, pointant vers un nuage noir qui s'approchait.

Gimli allait ouvrir la bouche mais Lily parla la première.

- Des Crébains du Pays de Dun ! Legolas, dites leurs ! Cachez vous tous ! intervient-elle brusquement.

- Legolas ? interrogea rapidement Aragorn.

Elle vit le regard de Legolas se concentrer sur la masse noire, puis la regarder avec stupéfaction.

- Elle a raison, des Crébains du Pays de Dun ! Il faut nous cacher vite !

- Tous à l'abri, cria Aragorn avant de prendre son épée et son farda et de se cacher dans le creux d'un rocher avec Frodon.

Lily chercha des yeux un endroit pour se cacher et elle sentit soudain qu'on lui agrippait la taille. Des mains se refermèrent autour de son ventre et l'entraînèrent à terre, sous un buisson.

- Legolas, murmura t-elle à voix basse alors que son corps était de nouveau collé contre celui de Legolas.

- Shhhh, pas un bruit, demoiselle Lily, murmura t-il en retour, resserrant son étreinte autour du corps frêle de la jeune fille, respirant abondamment l'odeur fleurie de ses cheveux.

Les oiseaux passèrent en un vol rapide et en des bruits aigus. Une fois partis, tout le monde sortit de leur abri et regardèrent Lily, interloqués.

- Des espions de Saroumane, le passage par le sud est surveillé ! déclara Gandalf, ne prêtant nulle attention aux regards qui convergeaient vers Lily. Il faut passer par le Col de Caradhras, acheva t-il.

- Nous allons passer la nuit ici, proclama Aragorn. Rallumez le feu et sortez vos couchages.

Les autres membres de la Communauté retournèrent à leurs tâches, s'interrogeant sur comment la jeune fille membre de leur groupe avait pu prédire cela !

Lily vit que Boromir lui lança un regard noir comme pour lui dire de faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait alors que Legolas la prit par la main et l'entraîna vers un endroit un peu éloigné où ils passeraient la nuit.

- Vous saviez, se contenta de lui dire Legolas une fois que sa couche fut installée.

- Oui, bien sur, j'ai des visions, vous le savez bien ! répondit simplement Lily alors que le regard de Legolas ne la lâchait pas. Et soudain, elle réalisa. A moins que vous ne me croyiez pas ? questionna t-elle, vexée et un peu triste.

- Si, mais je ne… commença Legolas avant de décider de ne pas aller plus loin. Installez vous à côté de moi, ce sera plus sûr.

Ils déballèrent leurs affaires pour dormir et le soir même, tous les membres se retrouvèrent autour de feu, la plupart des hommes fumant la pipe.

Lily sentit le besoin d'aller au petit coin. Elle jeta un regard vers Legolas qui semblait en grande conversation avec Aragorn. _Parfait, _pensa t-elle, _il ne viendra pas me déranger. _Elle s'éloigna du feu pour trouver un endroit tranquille et assez éloigné pour que personne ne remarque qu'elle soit là. Alors qu'elle tâtonnait dans le noir pour retrouver son chemin vers le campement, elle eut l'impression que quelqu'un la suivait. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et elle regarda nerveusement autour d'elle.

Soudain, elle sentit une main se poser sur sa hanche et avec un cri aigu elle se retourna vivement pour voir qui l'avait assailli. Quand elle reconnut la silhouette fine de l'elfe, elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

- Ca va pas bien ! lança t-elle, essayant de ralentir les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Vous avez failli me donner une crise cardiaque, ajouta t-elle, une main posée sur sa poitrine.

- Qu'est ce que vous faisiez loin du campement ? s'enquit-il d'un air inquiet.

- J'allais aux toilettes ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous faites, vous, ici ? Vous me suivez ? interrogea t-elle.

- Je vous cherchais, cela faisait un moment que vous aviez disparue du campement, se justifia t-il. J'ai entendu les battements de votre cœur dans la nuit, vous aviez peur.

- La prochaine fois, faites plus de bruit quand vous marchez, c'est pour ça que j'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que vous étiez un Orc ou quelque chose du genre !

Elle devina le sourire se former sur les lèvres de l'Elfe. Il pressa sa main un peu fort contre sa hanche et la rapprocha de lui, la pressant contre son corps.

- Ne vous éloignez plus trop, conseilla t-il, je n'ai pas envie que ce soit un vrai Orc la prochaine fois que vous allez aux toilettes.

Elle hocha la tête et s'abandonna dans l'étreinte avec Legolas. Elle pressa sa tête contre son torse et noua ses mains dans son dos, trop petite pour atteindre son cou.

- Legolas, murmura t-elle doucement, contre lui.

- Shhhhh, ne dites plus rien, lui murmura t-il en retour.

Il baissa la tête et passa une main sous le menton de la jeune fille pour qu'elle lève la sienne. Il fit remonter doucement le visage de Lily vers le sien et ses yeux se fixèrent dans les siens. Il la regarda un moment et baissa un peu la tête, laissant leurs lèvres s'unirent en un souffle.

Le cœur de Lily se mit à bondir dans sa poitrine à nouveau et elle pressa plus fermement sa bouche contre celle de Legolas. Elle n'arriva pas à y croire, elle l'embrassait, enfin ! Et c'était tellement agréable !

Elle sentit la bouche de Legolas bouger sous la sienne, initiant un nouveau baiser. Elle se colla plus contre lui et resserra ses bras dans son dos alors qu'il faisait pareil autour de sa taille, ses mains retombant juste avant la courbure de ses fesses. Elle bougea ses lèvres contre les siennes et elle se fit plus directe et insinua sa langue entre les lèvres du Prince Elfique. Il ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise et accueillit la douce langue de la jeune fille dans sa bouche.

Lily glissa sa langue plus profondément dans la bouche de Legolas, cherchant avidement la sienne. Legolas sentit la langue de la jeune fille caresser et suçoter la sienne. Ce fut la fin de toute pensée logique et il resserra encore plus son étreinte sur elle et laissa leurs langues jouer ensemble avec sensualité. Lily le sentit réagir et fit descendre ses mains le long du dos de Legolas, effleurant ses fesses avec langueur.

Il sentit le plaisir exploser en lui alors que le baiser s'intensifiait et que leurs langues dansaient encore ensemble. Le baiser s'arrêta doucement et en une série de légers baisers, ils se retirèrent en même temps de leur enlacement.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, ne sachant pas quoi penser de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il la vit baisser la tête, gênée. Il sentit lui-même le rouge lui monter aux joues aux pensées érotiques qui l'assaillirent en imaginant ce qu'il se serait passé s'ils n'avaient pas arrêté ce qu'ils faisaient.

- Venez, retournons au campement, proposa t-il, une main à nouveau tendue vers elle.

Cette fois, Lily n'hésita pas à la prendre et arrivant un peu avant le feu, il lâcha sa main et s'assit à côté d'Aragorn, laissant Lily s'asseoir auprès de Gimli qui fumait toujours sa pipe.

- Vous êtes parti il y a un bout de temps, tout les deux, interrogea Gimli en direction de Lily, puis se tournant vers Legolas, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Lily fut contente que ce ne soit pas à elle de répondre car elle sentait déjà le rouge lui monter aux joues au souvenir de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Elle releva la tête et elle vit Aragorn la fixer, un sourire amusé sur le visage, puis secouer la tête.

- Rien, répondit simplement Legolas, envoyant un regard agacé vers Gimli, ne laissant rien paraître des émotions qui agitaient son esprit ainsi que son corps.

- Rien, vous dites, lança t-il en direction de Legolas, et bien, vous n'aimez les grands Elfes princiers dégingandés ? interrogea t-il, taquin, cette fois en direction de Lily.

Lily se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir se sortir de cette question sans rien laisser paraître de ce qu'il venait de se tramer avec Legolas.

- Je parie que vous aimez les hommes petits et robustes comme moi, continua Gimli en un rire gras.

- Gimli, est-ce que vous avez bu ? demanda Lily le plus sérieusement du monde alors qu'Aragorn essayait d'étouffer un rire à cette remarque.

- Non, répondit Aragorn, avec un petit sourire, il a juste fumé trop d'herbe à pipe. Ca délie les langues et les inhibitions, continua t-il, amusé, en lui montrant la pipe qu'il tenait.

- Pour répondre à votre question, Gimli, je ne sortirais pas avec un homme plus petit que moi ! s'amusa Lily voyant le regard amusé des autres membres de la Communauté alors qu'elle répondait aux questions délirantes de Gimli.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous manquez, répondit Gimli, un sourire aux lèvres. Cela ne nous laisse plus beaucoup de choix : les Hommes ou les Elfes. Alors, comment vous le voulez, votre homme ? poursuivit-il, toujours sous l'effet de l'herbe à pipe.

- Il devra être grand, commença Lily à répondre. Elle jeta un regard à Legolas et un sourire apparut sur son visage. J'aime les hommes minces et à la silhouette svelte mais athlétique. Je veux un homme doué dans ce qu'il fait, un homme qui ne me brimera pas, qui me laissera être ce que je suis et indépendante et qui ne donnera pas d'ordre. Et puis, ajouta t-elle, son sourire grandissant, je veux qu'il soit bon au lit.

Le choc se lut sur le visage des membres autour du feu et puis, on entendit le rire tonitruant de Gimli résonner dans la nuit.

- Voilà une demoiselle qui sait ce qu'elle veut, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! continua Gimli.

- Elle n'a pas besoin d'herbe à pipe pour délier ses inhibitions, ajouta Aragorn, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Vous trouverez sûrement quelqu'un pour vous marier et faire votre bonheur, demoiselle Lily, intervient Pippin qui regarda Lily, son air gentil habituel sur le visage.

- Je ne compte pas me marier, asséna Lily, fixant son regard sur le feu.

Elle entendit les hommes qui fumaient s'étouffer avec leurs bouffées.

- Je croyais que toutes les femmes voulaient la commodité d'un mariage, commenta Aragorn, tirant une bouffée sur sa pipe.

- Peut être ici, mais chez moi, les femmes ne se marient pas par commodité et ce n'est pas leur but premier dans la vie, continua Lily.

- Vous ne vous marierez donc jamais, interrogea la voix douce de Legolas qui venait de prendre la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient revenu.

- Je ne dis pas jamais, je dis juste que ce n'est pas à l'ordre du moment, dit-elle en le fixant, la lueur du feu jouant dans les prunelles bleues de Legolas.

La conversation s'arrêta là et Aragorn annonça qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher, ils se lèveraient tôt le lendemain matin pour affronter la montagne de Caradhras.

Legolas et elle s'en allèrent vers leur coin pour dormir, sous le regard amusé et inquiet d'Aragorn. Lily savait que demain allait être un jour difficile et elle se promit de parler à Legolas de l'avalanche sur le chemin vers le col de la montagne.

Elle s'allongea sur le sol dur et au moment où elle allait remonter la cape sur elle, elle sentit une main le faire pour elle. Elle vit Legolas se baisser et déposer un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Elle voulait lui dire de venir s'endormir contre elle et de l'enlacer mais elle eut peur d'être trop directe et se ravisa de dire quoi que ce soit.

Sa tête toucha son sac qui lui servait d'oreiller et elle sentit Legolas s'allonger à ses côtés. Elle se rapprocha subrepticement de lui pour que son dos se colle contre le torse de l'Elfe, espérant qu'il n'ait rien remarqué mais ce fût peine perdue. Elle l'entendit qui retenait un rire amusé.

- Vous pouvez vous rapprochez si vous voulez, demoiselle Lily, se contenta t-il alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

Elle ne répondit pas mais se retourna et posa sa tête sur son torse et dans le creux de son cou. Elle drapa un bras sur le torse de Legolas et plaça son autre main sous son cou à elle. Elle se colla un peu plus contre lui et elle le sentit tressaillir à l'étreinte un peu vive dans lequel elle l'avait « contraint ». Elle le sentit se détendre contre elle et il enroula un bras autour de sa taille et finit par sombrer dans un sommeil elfique.

-----------

Le lendemain matin, ils se levèrent de bonne heure et quand Lily se réveilla, elle vit que Legolas n'était plus enlacé avec elle. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, s'habituant à la faible lumière du jour et le vit en train de refaire les paquetages. Il lui fit un léger sourire et elle se leva à son tour.

Ils passèrent toute la matinée à escalader la montagne et sans une pause, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt en plein milieu de la montagne. Encore une fois, les films ne dépeignaient pas du tout la réalité. Il faisait froid, le vent et la neige qui voletait lui fouettaient le visage. Lily était frigorifiée et ses jambes n'allaient bientôt plus tenir le coup sous le froid.

Elle avançait péniblement dans la neige petit à petit alors qu'elle regardait envieusement Legolas qui lui ne s'enfonçait même pas dans la neige, tant son pas était léger…

_Saleté d'Elfe, _pensa t-elle, jalouse de ne pas être au sec alors qu'elle sentait la glace fondue couler le long de son cou, suivant le chemin de ses cheveux.

Sans trop qu'elle sache comment, elle se retrouva projetée dans la neige sous la force du vent qui hurlait. Elle essaya de se relever tant bien que mal et en un rien de temps, elle vit arriver Legolas à ses côtés tel un chevalier servant en armure scintillante ou un Prince Charmant, ça dépend du point de vue. Il l'aida donc à se relever.

Lily s'emmitoufla plus fort dans sa cape elfique et essaya de rabattre le capuchon sur sa tête mais ses doigts n'arrivaient pas à attraper le bout de tissu.

- Un problème ? interrogea Legolas, toujours derrière elle.

- Mes doigts ! s'exclama Lily. Ils sont gelés et je n'arrive pas à remettre mon capuchon, expliqua t-elle, se frottant les mains pour essayer de les réchauffer.

Legolas ne lui répondit rien mais elle sentit qu'il lui avait remit son capuchon sur la tête. Il avança et se posta devant elle. Il lui prit les mains entre les siennes et les frottant doucement. Elle sentit une douce chaleur qui commença à se diffuser en elle comme par magie. Elle commençait à pouvoir re-bouger ses doigts et elle soupira de soulagement pour ses doigts qui n'étaient pas mort gelés.

_Dommage que je ne puisse pas faire avance rapide là, _pensa t-elle à moitié amusée, _ici, on doit passer par tous les moments, on ne peut pas sauter des passages…_

Ils continuèrent à marcher pendant un moment et elle remarqua que désormais Legolas ne la quittait pas, l'aidant dans les montées difficiles. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise que Saroumane allait faire tomber la montagne sur eux. Elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher, elle n'en avait pas le droit, ce qui devait arriver, devait arriver, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inutile et coupable. Elle aurait pu les faire aller directement à la Moria, évitant à tout le monde ce froid mordant.

_Mais là, il aurait fallu que je gère la mort de Gandalf_, pensa t-elle amèrement. _Encore quelque chose qui va arriver et contre laquelle je ne pourrais rien faire,_ continua t-elle dans ses pensées, se sentant impuissante à cette perspective. _Mais sa mort est nécessaire pour qu'il renaisse en Gandalf le Blanc,_ se rassura t-elle dans son esprit.

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler de la montagne à Legolas quand elle vit que Frodon se renversait à son tour, un peu comme elle l'avait fait. Elle se retourna et vu Frodon passer sa main à son cou. Il venait de perdre l'Anneau. Legolas lui envoya un regard et elle en jeta un en direction de Boromir. Il comprit tout de suite et son regard sur posa sur l'Homme du Gondor. Il le vit prendre l'Anneau et puis, finalement, sous les paroles d'Aragorn, le rendre à son porteur.

Boromir reprit sa place en avant de la marche et Aragorn resta en fin, comme à son habitude. Aragorn relâcha doucement sa prise sur son épée. Il pouvait sentir le pouvoir de l'Anneau grandir et essayer de les corrompre. Il soupira et son regard vint se fixer sur Lily. Elle était à moitié enfoncée dans la neige, plus comme un Hobbit que comme un Humain. Elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Heureusement pour elle, Legolas ne semblait pas la lâcher d'une semelle et se trouvait toujours à côté d'elle. Aragorn la fixa : elle regardait Boromir d'un air méfiant et semblait inquiète. Legolas lui tendait le bras pour l'aider à marcher mais elle ne le prit pas tout de suite, se sentant regardée, elle tourna la tête vers lui, leurs deux regards cobalt se rencontrant.

Il lut à nouveau l'inquiétude sur son visage et semblait impatiente d'en avoir fini avec la montagne et pas seulement parce qu'elle était frigorifiée. _Elle sait, elle sait que quelque chose de grave va se passer_, pensa Aragorn, l'esprit rempli de sombres pensées. _Elle doit se sentir inutile, pauvre jeune fille, contrainte à rester là et à regarder des évènements qu'elle connaît déjà se produire sous ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire…_

Aragorn continua à la regarder pendant un moment et il la vit lui envoyer un petit sourire auquel il répondit avec gentillesse. Il jeta ensuite un regard à son ami Legolas et vit que celui-ci avait surpris leur échange visuel et il arborait désormais un masque froid et distant sur son visage alors que Lily avait pris son bras et s'aidait de lui pour gravir un bout de montagne enneigée.

Lily détacha son regard d'Aragorn. Ils se fixaient beaucoup tout les deux. Elle avait l'impression qu'il veillait sur elle, d'une façon bien différente de celle de Legolas qui semblait plus protectrice. Il l'aida à faire route dans la neige et lorsqu'ils furent assez éloignés des autres membres, Lily se décida à lui parler de la montagne.

- Legolas, je dois vous parler, dit-elle.

- Je vous écoute, lui répondit-il d'une voix douce.

- C'est… à propos de la montagne. Quand on va arriver au col de Caradhras, Saroumane va essayer de provoquer une avalanche. Il va réussir et nous allons devoir emprunter les mines de la Moria, acheva t-elle, se sentant un peu ridicule de dire cela tout en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher.

- D'accord, se contenta t-il de répondre, et que voulez vous que je fasse ? interrogea t-il, un air sérieux sur le visage.

- Faire attention, continua t-elle, plus que d'habitude et si vous pouviez prévenir les autres, leur dire d'être très prudents.

Elle le regarda et le vit hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Je peux vous laisser ? demanda t-il, soucieux. Je vais… prévenir Gandalf.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, elle sentit qu'on prenait son bras de l'autre côté pour l'aider.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Legolas, je veille sur elle, intervint Aragorn qui soutenait désormais Lily pour éviter qu'elle ne s'enfonce trop dans la neige.

Il vit l'Elfe lui faire un signe de tête avant de s'en aller plus à l'avant de la Communauté.

- Vous tenez le coup, demoiselle Lily ? interrogea Aragorn.

- Oui, j'ai hâte d'être à la Moria, répondit-elle, enfin, façon de parler, se reprit-elle, sachant pertinemment ce qui les attendait dans les mines.

Il lui envoya un regard interrogatif et compris ensuite qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus pour le moment.

- Vous faites de votre mieux, commença t-il, ne vous sentez pas coupable de pas pouvoir changer le cours des choses, dit-il d'une voix paternelle.

- Comment avez-vous… ? questionna t-elle, surprise qu'il ait pu lire aussi facilement dans ses émotions.

- Je ne lis peut être pas dans l'avenir, mais je lis votre cœur, répondit-il en la regardant. Vous aurez besoin de lui, plus que vous ne le pensez et il aura besoin de vous avant la fin, continua t-il, Legolas a toujours été quelqu'un de très solitaire.

- De quoi est-ce que vous… commença t-elle, gênée que Aragorn ait pu lire _à ce point_ dans son cœur.

- Legolas est un Prince, demoiselle Lily. L'aîné. Il est destiné à régner sur son Royaume. Il a l'aventure pour seule amie, retardant l'échéance de son destin de futur roi. Il ne le veut pas, il ne l'a jamais voulu, continua Aragorn.

- Un peu comme vous, interrompit-elle, est-ce pour cela que vous êtes si proches ? s'enquit-elle curieuse de l'amitié, apparemment ancienne, formée par Aragorn et Legolas.

- Comment savez-vous que… ? demanda Aragorn, perplexe.

- Je ne lis peut être pas votre cœur, mais moi, je connais votre avenir, déclara t-elle un sourire aux lèvres reprenant ses paroles, espérons qu'il tournera aussi bien pour Legolas qu'il le fera pour vous.

Il la regarda et lui accorda un large sourire amusé alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus du col de Caradhras.

- Vous ne le savez peut être pas encore, demoiselle Lily, mais votre venue ici n'est pas un hasard, encore moins une erreur. Dans mon cœur, je sais que vous avez été envoyé _pour _lui, continua t-il. Votre don pour voir l'avenir n'est qu'un bonus non négligeable, finit-il dans un sourire.

- Ca n'est pas possible, commença t-elle, en baissant la tête, Legolas n'est pas fait pour moi, il n'a pas besoin de moi, il n'a besoin de personne, c'est un Prince Elfique. Le simple fait qu'il ait besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie est ridicule, acheva t-elle, le cœur serré.

- Peut-être qu'il se sent seul, demoiselle Lily, comme tout le monde, simplement, finit par dire Aragorn avec une once de sagesse dans la voix.

Lily allait rétorquer quelque chose mais elle vit Legolas revenir vers elle et Aragorn la laisser en charge de Legolas, maintenant qu'il était revenu. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles en Elfiques et Aragorn se dirigeait vers les Hobbits, pour les aider à leur tour. Lily l'interpella et il se retourna à mi-chemin.

- Aragorn, soyez très prudent… avec la montagne, lui dit t-elle, et merci pour ce que vous avez dit.

- Je sais, répondit-il en un sourire, Legolas vient de me le dire et… je vous en prie, ma demoiselle, finit-il avant de s'éloigner plus à l'avant pour aider Merry et Pippin.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques heures encore et ils arrivèrent enfin au Col de Caradhras. Le vent et la tempête de neige fouettaient le visage de Lily qui avait attaché le capuchon de sa cape autour de son cou cette fois. La neige était persistante et elle s'accumulait sur ses cheveux et sur ses habits en une fine couche qui la glaçait jusqu'à l'os.

Legolas lui avait dit de rester bien à côté de lui et il l'aidait à avancer dans la neige. Et puis, soudain, il s'arrêta brutalement et la regarda, réalisant ce qu'il se passait. Il dit quelque chose en Elfique à Aragorn qui, tenant deux Hobbits, se rapprocha quand même de Lily alors que Legolas allait se poster devant Gandalf. Une voix avait commencé à s'élever à travers le rugissement de la tempête de neige.

- J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs, déclara Legolas avec calme mais gravité.

- C'est Saroumane, cria Gandalf alors que la première partie de la montagne commençait à tomber sur le groupe.

Aragorn la précipita, elle et les Hobbits contre la façade de la montagne et ils évitèrent de justesse la première salve de l'avalanche. Aragorn fixa son regard sur Lily. _Elle avait raison, une fois de plus, _pensa t-il_, cette petite a vraiment un don._

- Il essaye de provoquer une avalanche, cria Aragorn, Gandalf, il faut faire demi-tour !

- Non, hurla t-il en retour alors qu'il se postait un peu plus haut sur la montagne et cria d'une voix ténébreuse des incantations.

Legolas était revenu vers Lily et la regardait, sachant ce qui allait se passer, lui aussi. Il la serra fermement contre lui et empoigna sa main.

- Ne lâche pas ma main, lui dit Legolas, la surprenant par le tutoiement qu'il venait d'utiliser. Sous aucun prétexte, ne lâche pas ma main.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et serra plus fort la main de Legolas et appuyant son dos contre son torse, fermant les yeux, impuissante et déjà transie par le froid, sachant que la neige allait bientôt les ensevelir.

Lily entendit la foudre frapper le haut de la montagne et Legolas la plaqua brutalement contre le mur avant de sentir un océan de glace et de froid l'envahir. Elle avait lâché la main de Legolas sous le choc et elle essaya de s'extirper de la glace, sans succès. Elle sentait son corps se geler peu à peu et son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Son rythme cardiaque ralentit dangereusement et elle eut l'impression que son corps ne pourrait plus jamais être chaud. Lily commençait à avoir du mal à respirer et alors que ses mains sortirent enfin de la glace, le noir de l'inconscience commença à l'entourer.

Legolas sortit le premier la tête de la neige et il fut submergé par la panique quand il réalisa que Lily avait lâché sa main. Alors que Aragorn et Boromir dégageaient les Hobbits de la neige et que Gandalf se relevait, il vit une main, inerte, dépasser de la neige. Il se précipita et dégagea la neige.

Elle était là, son visage bleuit par le froid. Il la dégagea de la neige et la prit dans ses bras, essayant de la réchauffer. Il la vit ouvrir les yeux faiblement puis repartir dans l'inconscience. Aragorn se précipita vers lui.

- Elle n'en peut plus : la fatigue, le froid, ses visions. Elle n'ira pas plus loin, continua t-il, il faudra la porter, Legolas.

L'Elfe se contenta d'acquiescer alors que Aragorn prenait les mains de Lily et les attachait avec une écharpe. Il les fit passer autour du cou de Legolas, l'écharpe nécessaire pour ne pas que les bras de la jeune fille glissent.

- Il faut quitter la montagne, prenons par la Trouée du Rohan et faisons un détour par ma cité, cria Boromir qui soutenait toujours deux Hobbits.

- La Trouée du Rohan nous rapproche trop d'Isengard, rétorqua Aragorn.

- Si on ne peut pas passer par-dessus la montagne, intervient à son tour Gimli, alors passons par-dessous ! Passons par les mines de la Moria.

- Laissons le porteur de l'Anneau décider, annonça Gandalf, la voix remplie de sa sagacité habituelle.

- On ne peut pas rester ici, interrompit Boromir alors que Frodon prenait sa décision, ou ce serait la mort des Hobbits ainsi que celle de la demoiselle Lily.

- Frodon, interpella Gandalf comme pour lui rappeler qu'il devait décider de leur sort commun.

- Nous passerons par les mines, décida t-il, l'insécurité présente dans le ton de sa voix.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, déclara Gandalf.

Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs heures. Il avait été décidé qu'il ne ferait pas de halte avant d'arriver aux portes de la Moria pour l'atteindre plus rapidement et ne pas perdre plus de temps qu'il n'en avait déjà perdu.

Le chemin était long et Legolas pencha sa tête vers la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Elle était presque aussi légère qu'une plume. Il la regarda et un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres. Il sentait et entendait que sa respiration avait repris un rythme normal et la chaleur de son corps commençait à remonter lentement grâce à leur proximité. Elle s'était endormie et elle était magnifique, endormie. Il la tenait aussi proche de lui qu'il pouvait, ne voulant pas perdre une seconde de son corps pressé contre le sien, ni même de son odeur sucrée et fleurie qui, par on ne sait quel miracle, était toujours présente sur sa peau.

Elle était vraiment très belle comme cela, dans ses bras, profondément ensommeillée. Elle avait un air calme et serein sur le visage. Le vent avait renvoyé ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés sur son visage et il mourrait d'envie de prendre les boucles et de dégager son visage. Il fut surpris de voir à quel point il était attiré par elle en si peu de temps. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à ce point une femme humaine. Et maintenant, il avait l'impression qu'elle était la seule chose à laquelle il pensait.

Elle était une énigme, un puzzle à résoudre. Elle avait des visions qui lui venaient d'où ne sait où et qui, pourtant aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, s'étaient révélées exactes à chaque fois. Elle était directe et franche et disait ce qu'elle pensait et ce qui lui traversait l'esprit d'une façon peu convenable pour une jeune fille. Elle portait des habits de voyages et pourtant, elle n'en paraissait pas moins féminine et semblait plus à l'aise dans ceux-ci que dans une robe.

Il repensait aux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés plus tôt. Son esprit ne cessait de se remémorer la douce chaleur de son corps, l'odeur de sa peau, le goût de ses lèvres. Il allait devenir fou. Il ne s'était jamais posé autant de questions pour une jeune femme. Pas avant qu'elle arrive. Les paroles du Seigneur Elrond résonnaient encore dans sa mémoire: _Elle était faite pour vous trouver._ Le fait qu'il l'ait trouvée, qu'il soit devenu son protecteur et que maintenant, il la sauve, semblait être un cadeau du destin.

Legolas était encore dans le flot de ses pensées quand Aragorn arriva à ses côtés et posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

- Vous avez besoin qu'on prenne la relève pour porter demoiselle Lily ? interrogea t-il, pointant vers la jeune fille toujours endormie dans ses bras. Si vous avez besoin de repos, je peux la porter, Legolas.

- Non, c'est bon, elle est légère, commença t-il en baissant son regard vers Lily, et je ne suis pas fatigué.

Aragorn lui envoya un sourire espiègle et posa encore une fois sa main sur l'épaule de l'Elfe.

- Je vois, répondit-il, amusé de la jalousie apparente et de la surprotection de son ami envers la jeune fille.

Il s'en alla et Legolas soupira et se rendit compte que le Rôdeur _voyait_, effectivement de quoi il parlait et ce que cela sous-entendait. Aragorn comprenait sûrement mieux que lui ce qui était en train de se passer. Il jeta un regard à la demoiselle endormie dans ses bras et se força à ne plus penser à elle.

Il remarqua que la neige avait considérablement fondu sur leur chemin. Ses yeux d'Elfes virent que seulement quelques kilomètres plus bas, la neige avait complètement disparue. Ils allaient arriver aux Mines dans environ une heure s'ils gardaient leur allure.

-----------

Alors qu'il allait arriver aux murs de la Moria, il la sentit qui commençait à bouger contre lui. Elle allait se réveiller. Il la vit ouvrir les yeux doucement et puis complètement. Il la regarda gentiment et continua à la porter comme si de rien n'était.

Lily sentit que son corps était vraiment très pressé contre celui du Prince Elfique. Elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur irradier jusque dans son propre corps. Elle était maintenant totalement réveillée et elle constata que ses mains étaient liées, littéralement, dans le cou de Legolas et que celui-ci la portait toujours.

- Depuis combien de temps me portez-vous? interrogea t-elle, un peu gênée.

- Depuis l'avalanche, lui répondit-il sans s'arrêter, vous vous êtes évanouie.

Il vit sa mâchoire se décrocher et son regard embarrassé, le rouge lui montant rapidement aux joues.

- Mais ça fait au moins plus de quatre heures, s'exclama t-elle. J'espère que je ne vous aie pas trop fatigué.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, vous êtes légère et cela ne m'a pas dérangé.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être stupéfaite et admirative devant la force agile de Legolas. Il l'avait porté à bout de bras pendant plus de quatre heures et il n'avait pas l'air fatigué et réussissait toujours à avoir une démarche gracieuse et légère.

Le soleil venait de se coucher et quelques minutes après ils arrivèrent aux murs de la Moria. Lily était toujours confortablement installée et portée dans les bras puissants de Legolas. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le point qu'il la reposerait sur la terre ferme dès qu'ils atteindraient la porte de l'entrée dans la Moria.

Elle vit Gandalf et Frodon s'entretenir devant. Elle savait bien sûr de quoi ils parlaient. L'arrivée aux mines était proche ainsi que la terre ferme.

- Les murs de la Moria, s'exclama Gimli, admiratif devant le travail de ceux de sa race.

Lily prit le temps d'admirer la vue que donnait les murs de la Moria dans le crépuscule quand elle entendit Gimli frapper les murs doucement de sa hache.

- Les portes des Nains sont invisibles quand elles sont closes, expliqua t-il, toujours aussi admiratif et répétant son geste avec sa hache.

- Oui, Gimli, répondit Gandalf, et leurs propres maîtres ne peuvent les trouver, ni les ouvrir lorsque le secret en est oublié.

- Pourquoi cela ne me surprend t-il pas? interrogea Legolas, sarcastique et hautain envers l'avidité et l'égoïsme de la race des Nains.

Lily entendit Gimli grogner et elle réprima un éclat de rire à la réaction très Elfique de Legolas. Alors que Gandalf allait se positionner devant l'entrée des portes, Legolas la déposa avec délicatesse sur un gros rocher devant le lac d'où elle savait qu'allait surgir la pieuvre dans peu de temps.

Legolas la déposa donc avec la délicatesse traditionnelle des Elfes et enleva ses mains d'autour de son cou et délia les mains de Lily avec ses longs poignards. Il lui envoya un léger sourire et frotta doucement ses poignets là où les liens se trouvaient précédemment, le courant électrique du désir passant une nouvelle fois entre leurs deux corps.

_Bienvenue dans la Moria et à une nouvelle étape de la Communauté, _ se dit Lily alors que son regard plongeait dans celui de Legolas avec intensité.

**A Suivre…**


	4. Sugar, We're Going Down

**Note D'Auteur:**

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Me voilà revenue de mon séjour chez ma meilleure amie ! L'inspiration n'a pas faiblie, voici le 4ème chapitre. Comme vous le voyez, une grosse partie des évènements du 1er film est concentrée ici : 21 pages, ça fait beaucoup d'écriture !

Je pense consacrer entièrement le 5ème chapitre à la Lothlòrien, le 6ème aux évènements sur le fleuve, la mort de Boromir et enfin la dissolution de la Communauté. Les autres chapitres de cette histoire seront consacrés au 2ème film et je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à la façon dont le 3ème film va s'intégrer.

J'ai eu une super surprise en revenant de mes vacances, mon histoire a comptabilisé un nombre de 15 reviews, ce dont en plus d'être très flattée, me rends très fière ! Je vous remercie vraiment du plus profond de mon cœur d'auteur ! Tous vos commentaires m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et surtout qd vous me dites que vous préférez cette version ! Merci encore à tous et surtout à toutes, je suppose que ce sont essentiellement les filles qui fantasme sur le corps et la beauté transcendante de notre cher ami Legolas.

La chanson utilisée est des Fall Out Boy. Je vous la conseille aussi ! Pourquoi mes notes d'auteur se rallongent au long des chapitres, je me demande…

-----------

**Arrivée Directe En Terre Du Milieu**

**Chapitre 4** **: Sugar, We're Going Down **

Lily toujours assise sur son rocher regardait Gandalf, impuissante. Le Magicien était toujours en train d'essayer de résoudre l'énigme de la Moria. Lily le voyait essayer vainement d'ouvrir la porte dans la pierre et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir frustrée à l'idée que la seule chose qu'elle puisse faire était d'attendre que Frodon trouve la solution. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, à son grand malheur et à celui des autres également.

Les autres membres de la Communauté étaient déjà assis et la plupart avaient déjà leurs pipes en bouche. Ils s'étaient assis sur les rochers autour du lac. Et alors que Gandalf sermonnait Pippin, tout le monde comprit qu'il allait falloir attendre encore un petit moment.

Legolas massait toujours avec langueur ses poignets rougis et il la vit regarder le lac, un masque nerveux et inquiet sur le visage. _Elle sait que quelque chose va se passer, _pensa t-il avec gravité_, pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ?_ Il la vit regarder Aragorn avec attention alors que celui-ci s'approchait de Boromir, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Lily le regarda attentivement et son regard fit des allers et retours inquiets entre Aragorn et le lac.

Elle regarda ensuite Legolas qui caressait encore ses poignets et dont les yeux avaient pris une couleur inquiète. Il fallait qu'elle le prévienne, pour la pieuvre et le reste.

- Legolas, murmura t-elle, doucement. Il faut que vous me donniez une arme.

Elle le vit la regarder avec stupéfaction et la perplexité s'inscrire sur son visage.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous défendre, je suis là pour ça, lui répondit-il. Que va-t-il se passer qui vous rend si inquiète ?

- Frodon va trouver la solution pour ouvrir la porte mais il y a quelque chose dans le lac. Nous allons rentrer dans les mines, mais ce n'en est pas une, c'est un tombeau comme va le dire Boromir et nous allons essayer de faire demi-tour mais la…chose qui se trouve dans le lac va essayer de prendre l'Anneau à Frodon.

Lily le regarda, plus sérieuse que jamais et elle le vit qui buvait chacune de ses paroles.

- Il ne va pas y arriver mais il va nous forcer à passer par les mines, ce qui sera très dangereux. Je vous en dirais plus, plus tard. Pour l'instant il faut nous concentrer sur la pieuvre. Vous allez avoir besoin de vos flèches et de votre arc Legolas, mais s'il vous plait, pourriez vous me prêter un de vos longs poignards ? implora t-elle.

Legolas ne lui répondit rien et en un mouvement souple et rapide, il dégagea un de ses longs poignards blancs et le lui tendit, manche vers elle. Lily le prit soigneusement et se rendit compte qu'il était léger comme l'air. _Les Elfes ont du le fabriquer spécialement pour leur Prince_, pensa t-elle, admirant le magnifique travail des Elfes.

- Vous n'en aurez pas besoin, continua t-il doucement, je suis là pour vous protéger, mais si vous y tenez.

Elle le vit s'en aller vers Aragorn et Boromir pour leur dire de se mettre sur leurs gardes. Et alors qu'il s'en allait vers Gandalf et Gimli. Lily vit Boromir qui s'avançait d'elle et Aragorn s'approcher de Sam pour désatteler Bill, le poney.

- Encore une de vos soit disant vision, ma demoiselle, commença Boromir avec sarcasme. Je vois que votre Elfe est tout à votre service, continua t-il, d'une voix malveillante.

- Je suis ici pour la Communauté, je ne suis pas une espionne Boromir. Laissez moi tranquille, lui répondit-elle, acide.

- Vous êtes ici pour aider, mais vous n'en faites rien. Vous ne faites que nous…distraire, poursuivit-il, je vois bien comment votre Elfe vous regarde, comment tout les autres vous regardent.

Lily sentit l'embarras lui monter au visage alors que les yeux de Boromir glissaient le long de son corps de manière lubrique.

- Ils vous regardent tous comme si vous vous pourriez être distrayante si l'envie leur en prenait, rajouta t-il. Comme si vous aviez beaucoup d'autres talents cachés qui pourraient être très…plaisants, acheva t-il, son regard continuant à s'aventurer sur sa poitrine.

- Il n'y a que vous qui me regardez comme ça, Boromir et j'aimerais bien que vous arrêtiez, vous me mettez mal à l'aise, lui répondit-elle, à voix basse, espérant que Legolas n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Un homme grand, athlétique et bon au lit, allons, ma demoiselle, c'était presque une invitation, dit-il, son regard se faisant de plus en plus gênant.

- Elle n'était pas pour vous, cette invitation, répondit-elle, agacée.

Elle se leva pour aller rejoindre Legolas mais Boromir la retint par le bras, le serrant fort entre ses mains.

- Vous parlez de votre Prince Elfique, dit-il d'une voix cruelle, vous pensez qu'il vous choisira ? Vous ? Une simple humaine ? Qu'il abandonnera son immortalité pour vous ? continua t-il, malfaisant. Ce ne sont que des rêves, ma douce demoiselle. Il est Prince, il est amené à régner. Entre son peuple et vous, il a déjà choisit, asséna t-il, il veut juste vous mettre dans son lit, rien de plus, comme avec toutes les autres…

Lily le regarda, se demandant comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi cruel volontairement. Les paroles de Boromir résonnaient dans sa tête : _comme avec toutes les autres, il veut juste vous mettre dans son lit_.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « comme avec toutes les autres » ? Qu'il y en a eu beaucoup ? Qu'il ne cherche vraiment qu'à coucher avec moi et basta ? _se demanda t-elle alors qu'elle vit Legolas arriver auprès d'elle à nouveau.

- Un problème, Boromir ? demanda t-il, fixant la main qui retenait toujours prisonnier le bras de Lily.

- Aucun, Maître Elfe, j'ai simplement clarifié certaines choses dans la petite tête de cette jeune fille si naïve, se contenta de répondre Boromir qui relâcha le bras de Lily et s'en alla.

- Gardez votre épée près de vous, Boromir, vous en aurez besoin dans peu de temps, interpella quand même Lily qui massait son bras.

Lily vit Aragorn aider Sam à enlever le paquetage sur le dos de Bill. Elle se tourna vers Aragorn qui s'approchait de Merry et Pippin.

- Ne lancez pas ces pierres, Pippin, intervint-elle d'une voix forte avant même qu'Aragorn n'ouvre la bouche.

- Demoiselle Lily a raison, ne dérangez pas l'eau, dit Aragorn à son tour, retenant le bras de Pippin.

Lily vit que cela n'aurait servit à rien de toute façon, l'eau était déjà réveillée ainsi que la créature qu'elle abritait. L'eau se couvrait déjà de profondes rides. Le monstre était déjà réveillé, depuis un moment. Il avait dû sentir la présence de l'Anneau et il attendait le moment opportun pour frapper.

Legolas se rapprocha d'elle et prit sa main dans la sienne. Lily le regarda et puis regarda autour d'elle : Aragorn et Boromir regardait avec inquiétude l'eau qui commençait à faire des légères vagues. Ils prenaient en comptes ses avertissements au moins. _C'est déjà ça, _pensa t-elle, la nervosité s'insinuant dans son corps.

Lily entendit Frodon commencer à parler et peu de temps après la voix de Gandalf prononcer « _mellon_ » en Elfique, ouvrant ainsi les lourdes portes de pierre.

- Restez derrière moi, demoiselle Lily, dit Legolas, la gardant proche de lui.

- Non, dit-elle en s'écartant, vous allez avoir besoin de vos deux bras. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais où me mettre pour ne pas trop me mettre en danger et votre poignard me sera utile.

Elle vit tout le monde se lever et entrer dans les mines, Gandalf en tête. Elle se mit derrière Frodon et passa une main sur son épaule.

- Faites attention à vos pieds et accrochez vous, Frodon, le prévint-elle. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous éviter ce qui va vous arriver mais tout va bien se passer, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Lily le vit hocher la tête, Gandalf devait déjà l'avoir prévenu du danger venant du lac. Lily resta donc près de Frodon, pour trancher le plus vite possible ce qui allait s'enrouler autour des chevilles du Hobbit. Elle prit une grande inspiration et tint fermement le poignard de Legolas à deux mains. Elle sentit le regard de Legolas sur elle et elle se retourna, lui adressant un regard confiant. Semblant rassuré, il reporta son attention sur la mine dans laquelle toute la Communauté entra un peu plus profondément.

- Bientôt Maître Elfe, vous allez pouvoir apprécier l'hospitalité légendaire des Nains, commença Gimli d'une voix réjouie. Un bon feu, une bonne bière brassée, une belle pièce de viande, continua t-il, tout aussi enthousiaste, car ceci, mon ami, est la demeure de mon cousin Balin.

Lily vit Legolas lancer un regard noir à Gimli et Gandalf allumer la pierre de son bâton de Magicien.

- Et ils appellent ça une mine? interpella Gimli d'une voix forte et réprobatrice, une mine?

- Ce n'est pas une mine, interrompit Boromir, anxieux, c'est un tombeau.

Tout le monde regarda le sol et Lily sentit la nausée s'installer dans son estomac alors qu'elle voyait les cadavres joncher le sol de la mine sous les cris désespérés de Gimli. Elle vit Legolas se baisser pour retirer une flèche d'une dépouille. Il la regarda attentivement avant de la jeter violemment au sol comme si elle l'avait brûlée.

- Des Gobelins, déclara t-il, placidement mais avec une once de colère dans la voix, se saisissant prestement de son arc et de ses flèches; Aragorn et Boromir sortant leurs épées dans un bruit métallique.

- Allons vers la Trouée du Rohan, conseilla Boromir, nous n'aurions pas du venir ici. Allons, partons vite d'ici, allez sortons, urgea t-il vers les autres membres qui reculèrent vers la sortie.

Lily était toujours derrière les Hobbits et entendit l'eau s'agiter de plus en plus. Elle fixait son regard sur le sol et sans qu'elle comprenne comment, un tentacule s'était enroulé autour de la cheville de Frodon et l'entraînait déjà vers l'eau. Elle entendit Sam crier «Frodon».

- Aragorn! Legolas! Venez, vite! cria Lily, l'affolement dans sa voix alors qu'elle se précipita vers Frodon et serrant plus fort le poignard de Legolas entre ses mains, l'abattant aussi fort qu'elle put sur un des tentacules de la pieuvre.

Elle recula d'un pas lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait réussi à le trancher du premier coup et elle vit Pippin, Merry et Sam éloigner Frodon du rivage. Elle vit le tentacule amputé retourner dans l'eau et elle sut que d'autres allaient bientôt venir.

- Attention! Merry, Pippin! cria t-elle dans leur direction alors qu'elle vit Legolas, Aragorn et Boromir accourir à leur rescousse.

Mais ce fut trop tard, les tentacules les avait non seulement envoyé direct au sol mais elle se retrouva elle aussi à moitié assommée, par terre. Elle se releva prestement et se précipita vers le lac où elle vit que le monstre soulevait Frodon d'un tentacule au dessus de l'eau noirâtre.

Legolas se pressa vers le lac et il vit Lily, de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, en train d'essayer de trancher les tentacules gluants qui retenaient Frodon prisonnier. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser qu'elle était bien téméraire pour une femme qu'il avait bandé son arc et envoyait une flèche dans le monstre.

Aragorn et Boromir accoururent vers elle et tranchèrent les tentacules dela pieuvre. Avec un bruit sinistre et spongieux elle vit la tête du monstre sortir de l'eau et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Tout était réel, vraiment réel, et le monstre du lac était _réellement_ terrifiant.

Lily vit le monstre «fouiller» Frodon à la recherche de l'Anneau alors qu'elle continuait à essayer de trancher quelque chose. Elle était dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux et elle était trempée du à l'agitation de l'eau.

Elle vit Aragorn trancher un des tentacules qui retenaient Frodon et le Hobbit tomba directement dans les bras de Boromir. Elle sortit prestement de l'eau, courant vers les mines et vers Legolas, poussant les Hobbits à faire pareil.

- Dans les mines! cria Gandalf en se précipitant vers celles-ci.

- Legolas! appela Boromir prestement.

Lily vit Legolas bander son arc et sa flèche atterrir en plein milieu, dans la tête du monstre qui poussa un hurlement de douleur sinistre.

- Courez, dans les mines, cria Aragorn à son tour, alors que toute la Communauté courait aussi loin dans l'entrée des mines qu'elle le pouvait alors que le monstre était sortit de l'eau.

Lily sentit la main de Legolas se glisser dans la sienne alors qu'il la poussait un peu plus loin dans les mines. Dans un bruit assourdissant, la pieuvre détruisit les murs et ils s'écroulèrent dans un éboulement sous leurs regards.

Un bras puissant encercla sa taille et elle se blottit contre Legolas alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le noir le plus complet.

- Nous n'avons plus le choix désormais, s'éleva la voix de Gandalf dans le noir. Il nous faut affronter les ténèbres de la Moria, continua t-il alors que son bâton s'allumait par magie. Soyez sur vos gardes, il y a des êtres plus anciens et plus répugnants que les Orcs dans les profondeurs du monde, acheva t-il alors qu'il partait en avant.

La main de Legolas restait dans le creux de ses reins et il la poussa doucement pour qu'elle avance, la faisant passer devant lui. Elle sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Elle regarda autour d'elle: tout était fermé, noir et l'odeur de l'air était nauséabonde; une odeur de mort régnait dans les mines.

- Ne faites pas de bruit, déclara Gandalf d'une voix mesurée, il nous faudra quatre jours de marche pour atteindre l'autre côté, espérons que notre présence passa inaperçue.

Lily n'eut pas le temps de penser que cela n'allait pas être le cas car elle sentit que l'air s'étouffait dans sa gorge alors que son cœur battait encore plus fort dans sa poitrine et dans ses tempes.

Elle n'avait jamais été enfermée aussi longtemps dans un endroit clos et privé d'air. Elle commençait à se sentir mal, à l'idée d'être ainsi sous la terre, enfermée, un peu comme dans un cercueil, ce qu'était un peu cette mine si on comptait le nombre de cadavres qui recouvraient le sol.

Elle prit de grandes inspirations pour calmer son cœur ainsi que sa nausée qui commençait à venir à cause de l'odeur pestilentielle de cet endroit. La main de Legolas se posa sur son bras et elle discerna son regard inquiet même dans la semi obscurité.

- Je ressens votre angoisse et je distingue les battements rapides et désordonnés de votre cœur, lui dit-il d'une voix douce et basse. Que se passe t-il?

- Je n'aime pas trop les endroits enfermés, répondit-elle d'une petite voix alors qu'ils marchaient sur des chemins de pierre plus fins et plus sinueux.

Elle se forçait à regarder devant elle et pas en bas, sachant que son malaise ne ferait que s'accroître si elle voyait la hauteur à laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle sentait toujours la main de Legolas dans le bas de son dos alors que celui-ci marchait à côté d'elle.

Lily en profita pour l'étudier de plus près. Legolas regardait tout autour de lui alors qu'il marchait, il semblait prendre en compte chaque détail de la mine. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur, ce qui était un comble. Les Elfes étaient connus pour ne pas aimer s'aventurer sous terre, préférant l'air libre et la nature, laissant aux Nains les mines, les grottes preuve et œuvre de leur avidité, de leur égoïsme et de leur irrespect de la nature.

Apparemment, Legolas échappait à cette règle. Il marchait tranquillement à côté d'elle, tenant son arc en main de façon relâchée. Mais Lily n'était pas dupe de son attitude laconique, elle savait qu'au moindre danger, il aurait bandé son arc en un quart de millième de seconde.

Alors qu'elle était en train de se perdre dans ses pensées, la voix de Gandalf s'éleva de devant.

- La richesse de la Moria ne vient pas de l'or ni des joyaux, mais du Mithril, informa Gandalf en un geste vers le bas.

Lily vit tout le monde s'approcher du bord du chemin et regarder en bas. Les visages étaient émerveillés et celui de Legolas encore plus que les autres alors qu'il s'avançait plus près du bord. Lily, elle, resta collée contre le mur, ne voulant pas regarder vers le fond de la mine sachant ce qu'il se passerait si elle le faisait.

- Bilbon avait une cotte de maille en Mithril que Thorin lui avait offerte, raconta Gandalf.

- Oh, ça c'était un cadeau royal, intervint Gimli, apparemment ravi.

- Je ne lui ai jamais dit, poursuivit Gandalf, mais sa valeur était plus importante que celle de la Comté entière.

Legolas détacha son regard et recula du bord. Il vit Lily qui faisait presque corps avec la montagne tellement elle était collée contre la paroi. Son visage avait perdu de ses couleurs habituelles et il ressentait à nouveau l'angoisse émaner d'elle par vagues ainsi que les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

- Que se passe t-il? interrogea t-il avec douceur en se rapprochant de Lily et en la guidant pour marcher.

- Je… J'ai un peu peur du vide, confia t-elle d'une petite voix, un peu embarrassée.

Un peu peur du vide était bien sur un euphémisme. Terrifiée aurait mieux convenu à son état actuel et elle comprit que Legolas avait saisit la vraie nature de sa peur quand elle vit un mince sourire se glisser sur ses lèvres. _Il est en train de se moquer de moi là, ou je rêve?_ pensa t-elle, gênée mais aussi un peu énervée qu'il s'amuse ainsi à ses dépends.

- Vous trouvez ça drôle, Prince Legolas? demanda t-elle d'une voix un peu sèche.

- Non, je pensais juste que vous n'aviez peur de rien après votre démonstration au poignard sur la pieuvre, la taquina t-il en un large sourire.

- Parce que vous n'avez peur de rien vous, peut-être? demanda t-elle, piquée au vif en lui lançant un regard noir.

Elle vit Legolas se tourner vers elle et planter son regard céruléen dans le sien.

- J'ai peur de certaines choses, bien sur, admit-il. Mais pas du vide! ajouta t-il, le large sourire amusé retournant à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

- On va voir si vous n'avez pas peur du vide quand je vais vous y pousser, le menaça t-elle.

- Il faudrait déjà que vous puissiez vous approcher du bord, s'amusa t-il à nouveau. Et je dois vous prévenir, ma jolie demoiselle, vous pouvez essayer mais si je tombe, vous tombez avec moi, termina t-il dans un souffle.

La double signification de ce qu'il venait de dire ne passa pas inaperçue chez Lily, mais elle allait attendre d'être sortie de ces fichues mines avant de lui parler. Surtout que ce que Boromir lui avait dit n'arrêter pas de tourner et de retourner dans son esprit déjà bien encombré.

Ils continuèrent de marcher pendant un long moment avant d'arriver devant des escaliers à la verticale aux marches très étroites. Legolas se positionna derrière elle et l'aida à monter chacune des marches un peu plus difficiles, la soutenant, une main toujours posée dans le creux de ses reins, diffusant une douce chaleur dans son corps.

Alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers, Lily se sentait de plus en plus angoissée. Pas seulement à cause de l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait mais aussi parce que la mort de Gandalf était imminente et qu'elle ne pouvait prévenir personne. Si elle le disait à quelqu'un, cette personne essaierait forcément d'empêcher que cela arrive et elle ne pouvait pas risquer ça.

Cette «mort» était nécessaire, ce deuil était nécessaire à cette Communauté pour lui permettre de mieux atteindre son but. Et tout allait finir par s'arranger quand Gandalf allait renaître. Mais attendant, elle allait être détestée pour ne pas les avoir prévenu et détestée pour ne pas l'avoir empêché. Certains ne lui faisaient déjà pas confiance mais là, ça allait empirer… Il fallait être forte et attendre que cela se passe…

Ils arrivèrent enfin en haut des escaliers et elle vit le regard perplexe de Gandalf devant les deux cavités.

- Je ne me souviens pas de cet endroit, déclara t-il soudain.

Quelques instants après alors que Gandalf était assis sur un rocher en face des deux cavités et réfléchissait, les autres membres de la Communauté en avaient profité pour se reposer et se détendre en fumant la pipe.

Lily s'était elle aussi assise, un peu plus loin des autres. Elle détacha le long poignard blanc de Legolas de sa ceinture et le posa à côté d'elle. Elle n'était pas encore sèche de son combat dans l'eau et elle rêvait de pouvoir enfin prendre une douche. Sachant qu'il fallait encore attendre un moment avant que Gandalf ne se souvienne qu'il faille prendre à gauche, elle décida d'enlever sa cape, son pardessus bleu foncé et se retrouva dans sa longue tunique argentée. Elle étendit ses jambes et essaya de se détendre avant la grande bataille.

- Vous allez prendre froid ainsi, intervint la voix de Legolas alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

- J'avais juste besoin de sentir moins de couche de vêtements sur moi, répondit-elle.

- Je peux le reprendre? demanda t-il en pointant en direction de son long poignard.

- Oui, vous allez en avoir besoin dans peu de temps, dit-elle, songeuse.

Legolas la regarda, perplexe et elle lui raconta grosso modo les évènements qui allaient se produire jusqu'à leur sortie des mines, n'omettant que la mort de Gandalf. La culpabilité la submergea et elle se força à la réprimer, en se disant que tout allait bien se passer.

- Il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas, déclara Legolas, encore sous le choc de tout ce qui allait se passer.

- Pourquoi dites vous cela? interrogea t-elle alors que la culpabilité refaisait surface.

- Parce que je le lis dans vos yeux, répondit-il, plongeant son regard dans le sien, approchant une main de sa joue et la caressant tendrement. Je vois votre inquiétude et je sais que vous vous sentez coupable. De quoi je ne sais pas, mais s'il vous plait, dites moi, continua t-il. Vous pouvez me faire confiance. Je suis là pour vous. Pour vous protéger, pour vous aider, je vous en prie, dites moi, l'implora t-il d'une voix douce.

Lily se sentait partagée en deux. Bien sur, elle avait envie de se confier à quelqu'un pour soulager son cœur et s'ôter un peu de ce poids sur ses épaules. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le donner à Legolas, c'était son fardeau à porter, Legolas avait déjà bien assez à faire.

- Si je vous le dis, vous allez me détester, mais si je ne le vous dis pas, vous n'allez jamais me pardonner et vous allez me haïr, avoua t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Je ne pourrais jamais vous haïr, même si je le voulais de toutes mes forces, confessa t-il, lui caressant la joue avec plus de tendresse. Je vous en prie…

Lily sentit la main de Legolas lui prendre le visage et faire son chemin de sa joue jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle sentit son pouce tracer les contours de ses lèvres charnues avant d'insister sur sa lèvre inférieure, la caressant avec indolence. Sa main remonta ensuite vers son visage, dégageant des boucles brunes qui s'y attardaient dans un geste d'une grande sensualité.

Elle baissa la tête et lui parla de la chute de Gandalf au pont de Khazad-Dûm, la mort dans l'âme. Elle vit la stupéfaction s'inscrire sur son visage grave.

- Il faut me promettre que vous ne tenterez rien pour empêcher que cela se produise, rajouta t-elle prestement. Il faut que personne ne le sache. En aucun cas, vous comprenez Legolas?

Il hocha la tête et la regarda gravement. La situation venait de changer complètement. L'inquiétude prit place. Comment allaient-ils tous faire sans Gandalf. Gandalf serait la première mort, la plus dure, mais la première. D'autres allaient mourir et ils allaient devoir y faire face.

Peut-être que lui-même allait mourir et qu'elle le savait. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle lui semblait plus distante depuis quelques temps. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, elle avait l'air différente, plus abattue, plus triste…

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si distante envers moi? se surprit-il à poser la question.

Lily fut interloquée par la question et leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Vous sursautez quand je m'approche trop près de vous. Depuis que nous nous sommes…embrassés, vous n'êtes plus la même, commença t-il d'une voix embarrassée, mais pourtant vous me laissez vous toucher et vous caresser d'une façon plus qu'amicale, je ne comprends pas, acheva Legolas. Je n'arrive pas à vous cerner…

- Legolas, est-ce que je suis une…distraction pour vous? questionna t-elle enfin.

- Je vous demande pardon? interrogea t-il, surpris et choqué. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

- Une distraction, quelque chose pour passer le temps, expliqua t-elle. Boromir, continua t-elle, se sentant de plus en plus idiote, Boromir m'a dit que vous ne cherchiez qu'à me mettre dans votre lit, que je n'aurais plus d'importance une fois le matin venu. Que je serais comme toutes les autres…

Legolas fut pris d'une soudaine envie de violence vis-à-vis de Boromir mais il la réprima comme il put. Sa réputation de charmeur n'était plus à faire mais de là à dire qu'il utilisait les femmes, il y avait un monde.

- Je ne veux pas être une distraction, Legolas, ni pour vous, ni pour personne, continua t-elle.

- Vous n'en êtes pas une, ma demoiselle, je vous en assure. Il est vrai que j'ai eu un certain nombre de femmes qui ont partagé ma couche durant ma longue vie, mais je vous promets que je ne cherche pas qu'à vous mettre dans mon lit, lui répondit-il avec autant de délicatesse que possible.

Lily ne lui répondit rien et lui envoya un léger sourire. Elle était rassurée, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait pertinemment que cela ne mènerait à rien. Elle était Humaine, il était un Elfe et surtout, ce n'était pas son monde. Et il allait bien falloir qu'elle retourne dans le sien une fois que toute cette histoire serait finie.

- Avez-vous déjà été amoureuse, demoiselle Lily? demanda t-il soudain.

Il la regarda et elle lui souriait toujours. Un petit sourire mais un sourire quand même. Elle était vraiment très belle, peut-être pas plus belle que les autres femmes qu'il avait rencontrées mais en tout cas, plus envoûtante.

Lily porta son regard sur Gandalf et Frodon qui discutaient. Gandalf allait bientôt retrouver le chemin. Elle tendit le poignard à son propriétaire et Legolas le remit agilement à sa place dans son dos. Elle remit son pardessus bleu foncé ainsi que sa cape et se leva au moment au Gandalf disait à Merry qu'en cas de doute, il fallait toujours suivre son nez.

Legolas n'osa pas reposer la question mais la lueur dans ses yeux l'avait trahie. Elle avait été amoureuse, _vraiment_ amoureuse et qui que ce fût, il lui avait brisé le cœur.

Gandalf partit en avant dans les escaliers, toute la Communauté suivant. Legolas se plaça à nouveau derrière Lily, étant là pour l'aider dans la descente à pic. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle que Lily reconnut aussitôt. C'était encore plus beau que dans les films et pendant un moment, cela lui mit du baume au cœur.

- Risquons nous à faire un peu de lumière, dit la voix de Gandalf.

Des soupirs d'émerveillements se firent entendre et tout le monde buvait les paroles de Gandalf.

- Regardez, le grand royaume de la cité des Nains de Cavenain, poursuivit le Magicien.

- Pour sur que c'est artistique, y'a pas d'erreur, dit Sam, totalement subjugué par la beauté de la salle.

Ils marchèrent lentement à travers la salle, contemplant la beauté des lieux. Legolas avait toujours son bras autour de la taille de Lily et elle vit qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose mais ils furent interrompus par les cris de Gimli qui courait à présent vers une plus petite pièce au fond.

Legolas et Lily échangèrent un regard et toute la Communauté le suivit dans la petite salle où un seul tombeau gisait.

- Ici gît Balin, fils de Fundin, Seigneur de la Moria, lut Gandalf solennellement ce qu'il y avait marqué sur la tombe. Il est mort, c'est ce que je craignais.

Gimli gémit de chagrin sur la tombe de son cousin alors que Gandalf donnait son bâton et son chapeau à Pippin pour se saisir d'un gros volume poussiéreux. Lily vit que Legolas discutait avec Aragorn en Elfique, puis que Aragorn parlait à Boromir. Il venait sûrement de leur raconter ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Et alors que Gandalf commençait à ouvrir le livre, elle vit Legolas revenir près d'Aragorn.

- Il faut avancer, conseilla Legolas d'un ton inquiet en direction d'Aragorn, ne pas s'attarder ici.

- Ils ont pris le pont, lut Gandalf, et la deuxième salle. Nous avons barricadé les portes, mais cela ne les retiendra pas très longtemps, poursuivit le Magicien. Le sol tremble, les tambours, les tambours viennent des profondeurs. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Une ombre s'avance dans le noir. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir, acheva t-il d'une voix grave, ils arrivent.

Les membres de la Communauté arboraient un masque d'inquiétude sur le visage et alors que la tension était à son comble, on entendit le bruit lourd du squelette que Pippin venait de faire tomber dans le puit. Le bruit métallique était plus assourdissant qu'elle ne se le rappelait.

Tout le monde regardait la chaîne être entraînée dans le puit, puis le seau, incapable de bouger, de dire quoi que ce soit. Le bruit résonna sinistrement dans les entrailles de la Moria avant de se dissiper. Il y eu un moment anxieux de silence avant que Gandalf ne se décide à parler.

- Crétin de Touque, sermonna Gandalf, jetez vous dedans la prochaine fois, cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité, continua le Magicien alors qu'il reprenait son chapeau et son bâton.

- Il n'a pas fait exprès, Gandalf, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Lily qui le trouvait beaucoup trop dur avec Pippin. Il y a d'autres choses à faire pour le moment, ils vont arriver, il faut aller barricader la porte.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, ne faisant pas un mouvement jusqu'à ce que les tambours commencent à se faire entendre et à résonner dans les mines.

- Les tambours, pensa Lily à haute voix. Il faut barrer la porte tout de suite, ils ont un troll des cavernes.

Elle vit Sam regarder l'épée de Frodon qui avait viré au bleu. _Ca marche mieux qu'un test de grossesse son truc_, pensa Lily, un peu amusée. On entendit bientôt des bruits d'animaux et Legolas tourna la tête vers elle.

- Des Orcs! dit-il rapidement ayant reconnu les infâmes créatures à leurs cris.

- Mais oui, cria Lily, ça fait mille fois que je vous le dis! Il faut aller barricader la porte, continua t-elle en détachant chaque mot.

Elle vit Boromir se précipiter vers l'entrée de la salle et éviter deux flèches alors que Aragorn venait l'aider à fermer les portes.

- Restez près de Gandalf, cria Aragorn en direction des Hobbits qui ne perdirent pas une seconde pour le faire.

Lily regarda autour d'elle. Il lui fallait une arme et vite! Elle trouva une épée assez courte enfoncée dans la cage thoracique d'un cadavre. Elle serra les dents et tira aussi fort qu'elle put pour retirer l'épée. L'épée céda au premier coup et elle la prit à deux mains en se préparant à tuer quelque chose.

- Ils ont un troll des cavernes, dit placidement Boromir, elle avait raison la petite.

Legolas leur envoya des haches pour barrer la porte et ils se reculèrent, se préparant au combat: Legolas et Aragorn bandant leurs arcs, Boromir et Gandalf sortant leurs épées.

- Qu'ils approchent, dit Gimli d'une voix menaçante alors qu'il était monté sur la tombe, il y a encore un Nain dans la Moria qui respire.

Legolas, Aragorn et Boromir se tenaient devant la porte, prêts au combat. Lily avait toujours son épée en main et sentait son cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite. La porte allait bientôt céder et alors qu'une faille se faisait dans la porte, Legolas décocha une flèche qui atteint sa cible dans un cri animal.

Aragorn et Legolas en décochèrent deux autres avant que la porte ne cède et que des flots d'Orcs n'envahissent la salle. Elle vit Legolas décocher les flèches à une vitesse incroyable mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'admirer sa technique qu'un Orc fonçait sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux et plongea l'épée en avant. Elle sentit la créature s'empaler dessus en un cri et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit avec soulagement qu'elle était morte.

Elle retira l'épée du corps de l'Orc et l'enfonça dans toutes les directions, ne se préoccupant pas de savoir si ça touchait quelque chose du moment que ça éloignait les Orcs d'elle. Elle vit Legolas, Aragorn et les autres en plein combat et ça n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Ils n'hésitaient pas à aller au devant et à les tuer.

Les Hobbits ne se défendaient pas trop mal et elle eut à peine le temps de crier «Sam!» que le troll était déjà entré dans la salle, détruisant tout. Legolas fut le premier à lui décocher une flèche en plein torse, le troll grognant sous l'impact violent de la flèche Elfique.

Elle vit Sam passer sous le troll et Aragorn et Boromir tirer sur la chaîne d'acier pour éviter qu'il ne piétine le Hobbit.

- Boromir! Attention! cria Lily alors qu'elle tuait un Orc.

Mais cela n'était pas assez rapide, Boromir se retrouva projeté contre un mur. Elle savait qu'il n'avait rien alors elle se concentra pour essayer de ne pas se faire tuer. Aragorn envoya son épée dans la tête d'un Orc qui allait tuer Boromir et après un signe de tête vers celui-ci, il continua à se battre.

Gimli venait d'envoyer une hache dans le torse du troll et Legolas qui était monté sur une surélévation en pierre lui décocha deux flèches, sous les cris de la créature. Ils se servaient maintenant de ses deux poignards pour tuer les Orcs et il chercha en même temps du regard Lily qui se battait contre une de ces créatures. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle vit le troll s'approcher.

- Legolas, faites attention! La chaîne, cria t-elle.

Elle le vit s'abaisser deux fois et l'éviter. Elle soupira de soulagement alors qu'elle plantait son épée dans un Orc qui s'avançait. Elle leva les yeux à nouveau vers Legolas et vit la chaîne s'enrouler toute seule autour d'une colonne. Legolas grimpa sur la chaîne avec leste et souplesse avant de grimper sur le troll, lui tirant deux flèches dans la tête et de redescendre avec toujours autant d'agilité.

La chaîne qui retenait le troll se brisa et elle entendait le son bien reconnaissable de la poêle de Sam qui s'abattait sur la tête des Orcs. Lily se débattait avec les Orcs et elle vit le troll foncer vers les trois autres Hobbits. Elle entendit Aragorn crier « Frodon! » et se battre plus férocement avec Orcs pour se frayer un chemin vers le Hobbit.

Lily vit que Legolas était en pleine bataille de poignard avec les Orcs et elle vit que le troll suspendait maintenant Frodon dans le vide par une cheville. Elle cria «Aragorn» d'une voix forte en même temps que Frodon et elle croisa son regard bleuté avant qu'il ne se lance devant le troll et lui plante une fourche dans le torse. Merry et Pippin lui lancèrent des pierres et Lily eut à peine le temps de crier «Attention» encore une fois qu'Aragorn se retrouva projeté à terre.

Lily allait crier, encore une fois, pour prévenir Frodon du troll mais elle se fit projetée au sol par un Orc et celui-ci allait la transpercer mais quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit que l'Orc était à terre, une flèche de Legolas planté dans le cœur et que l'Elfe était au-dessus d'elle et lui tendait une main pour qu'elle se relève.

Il allait dire quelque chose mais un cri retentit:Frodon venait de se faire embrocher par une lance. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent et le combat devint frénétique pour en finir au plus vite. Lily se fit projetée au sol par les mouvements massifs du troll et Merry et Pippin lui montèrent dessus, lui assénant des coups d'épée, Gimli et Gandalf se joignant à leurs efforts mais au sol. Boromir donna des coups d'épée et Legolas se posta devant le troll, solide et menaçant et décocha une flèche meurtrière qui se planta en plein dans la gueule de la créature.

Le troll tituba pendant quelques instants et s'écroula au sol dans un lourd tremblement. Tout le monde regarda le troll à terre. Legolas se précipita vers Lily, toujours à moitié sonnée sur le sol. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés alors que tout le monde se précipitait vers Frodon.

- Lily, Lily? appela t-il doucement alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux. Vous allez bien? Vous n'êtes pas blessée? s'enquit-il, d'une voix inquiète.

- Non, non, répondit-elle d'une voix rauque, des bleus et des égratignures mais je suis entière.

Legolas l'aida à se relever et ils allèrent vers Frodon. Aragorn était penché sur lui.

- Oh non, murmura t-il, accablé.

- Il n'a rien, intervint Lily. Il est vivant, il a une cotte en Mithril. Il faut nous en aller, vite, les pressa t-elle.

Les regards d'incompréhension et de méchanceté se tournèrent vers elle et alors que le regard d'Aragorn faisait des allers et retours entre Lily et Frodon, il le retourna et il poussa des gémissements. La surprise se lut sur les visages des membres de la Communauté qui se rapprochèrent de Frodon.

- Il est vivant, soupira Sam de soulagement.

- Je vais bien, je n'ai rien, pantela Frodon, une main sur la poitrine, là où la lance l'avait atteint.

- Vous devriez être mort, cette lance transpercerait un sanglier, s'étonna Aragorn, mis à rude épreuve par tant d'efforts.

- Je crois que ce Hobbit est bien plus solide qu'il n'y parait, intervient Gandalf qui semblait plus serein.

Le Magicien envoya un regard à Frodon et celui-ci ouvrit sa chemise et des «Ohhh» de stupéfaction retentirent quand ils se rendirent compte que c'était une cotte de Mithril que le Hobbit avait en dessous.

- Vous êtes très surprenant Monsieur Sacquet, ajouta Gimli, stupéfait. Vous aussi, ma demoiselle Lily, comment diable avez-vous fait pour savoir qu'il avait une cotte en Mithril? s'enquit-il toujours aussi stupéfait comme s'il n'avait jamais cru Lily auparavant.

- Je vous l'ai dit, répondit Lily un peu agacée, j'ai des visions et mes visions me disent que les Orcs ne vont pas tarder à revenir et qu'il nous faut aller le plus vite possible au pont de Khazad-Dûm.

Le bruit des cris des Orcs résonna dans la salle et Gandalf la regarda avant de commencer à marcher en avant.

- Au pont de Khazad-Dûm, urgea Gandalf, répétant ce que venait de dire Lily à son plus grand désespoir.

_Personne ne me croit donc jamais, _pensa Lily amèrement, _c'est insensé, qu'est-ce que je fais ici moi alors? _

Elle remarqua Legolas qui s'était glissé à côté d'elle alors qu'ils couraient vers le pont.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas trop mal défendue, lui dit Legolas, qui semblait un peu étonné.

- Vous voulez dire pour une femme? grinça t-elle, agacée.

- Oui, mais il faudrait plus vous entraîner, beaucoup plus, enchaîna t-il. Il n'aurait rien pu vous arriver, je vous surveillais, acheva t-il alors qu'il lui prit la main pour la faire courir plus vite, mettant fin à la conversation.

Ils coururent tous à toute allure au milieu des piliers de Cavenain, mais Lily savait que cela ne servait à rien, ils allaient bientôt être entourés et le Balrog approchait déjà. Les Orcs sortaient de tous les trous dans le sol et comme dans le film, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt encerclés et pris au piège.

Lily nota que tous le monde avait sorti les armes: Legolas était prêt à décocher une flèche à la seconde et elle remarqua l'air sérieux et grave sur son visage. Elle le lui avait dit, mais il semblait tout redécouvrir, un peu comme elle. C'était toujours différent quand on vivait le moment et quand on était dans le feu de l'action.

- Bon, maintenant, vous allez m'écouter, cria Lily alors qu'elle les voyait tous se préparer.

Des têtes se tournèrent vers elle mais la plupart restèrent fixé sur les Orcs devant eux.

- Ces Orcs vont s'en aller tout seul dans peu de temps, continua t-elle à crier pour couvrir le bruit des créatures. Et dès qu'ils vont le faire, il va falloir atteindre le plus vite possible le pont, pour gagner au moins du temps. Un Balrog approche, faites moi confiance, supplia t-elle.

On entendit bientôt un grognement sonore venir de derrière et les Orcs autour d'eux poussèrent des cris stridents avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse. Une forte incandescence commençait à venir vers eux. Les membres de la Communauté se tournèrent vers elle, interrogatifs, et vers l'endroit d'où provenait la lumière.

- Quel est ce nouveau maléfice, s'enquit Boromir auprès de Gandalf. Un Balrog? continua t-il alors que Gandalf fermait les yeux pour se concentrer.

Lily n'en pouvait plus. Elle s'accrochait désespérément au bras de Legolas. Il fallait absolument partir, maintenant. Comment pouvait-elle leur faire gagner du temps si personne ne l'écoutait?

- Un Balrog, déclara Gandalf alors que la lumière se rapprochait, un démon de l'Ancien Monde. Elle a vu juste.

_Formidable, _pensa Lily, _on va pouvoir enfin y aller! _ Elle regarda Legolas dont elle agrippait toujours fermement le bras et quand elle leva la tête, elle lut la peur dans ses yeux et sur son visage. Elle ne savait ce qui lui faisait le plus peur maintenant: le Balrog ou le fait que Legolas ait _peur_ du Balrog.

- Cet adversaire est plus fort que vous, déclara la voix de Gandalf. Courez!

Ils coururent tous en avant et elle vit Boromir se précipiter en premier. Une image du film flasha dans sa tête.

- Boromir, attention, devant vous! C'est le vide! hurla t-elle à son attention.

Il se retourna vers elle mais il était déjà arrivé et la torche qu'il tenait bascula dans le vide. Elle se précipita et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille, le retenant de tomber en avant. Ils basculèrent en arrière et Legolas les aida à se relever. Il ne serait pas tombé de toute façon, mais elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle était de bonne foi.

Boromir planta son regard dans celui de Lily et lui fit un signe de tête alors qu'ils se remirent à courir vers le pont. Plus derrière, Gandalf parlait à Aragorn.

- Les épées ne vous sont plus d'aucun secours ici, hurla Gandalf en direction d'Aragorn.

Aragorn partit en avant et ils coururent dans les escaliers, les descendant à toute vitesse en essayant en même temps de ne pas glisser et de ne pas tomber dans le vide. La tête de Lily commençait à lui tourner et elle essaya de ne pas regarder en bas. Et pourtant, dans peu de temps, il lui faudrait sauter…

Legolas sauta directement sur l'autre escalier pour le descendre plus vite et il atterrit avec souplesse, plus en avant, là où Lily se trouvait. Il plaça une main rassurante dans le creux de ses reins et la poussa à l'avant, l'urgeant de continuer. Il connaissait sa peur du vide, elle devait être effrayée, visions ou pas visions.

Ils coururent en descente pendant un moment et ils atteignirent enfin le trou dans les escaliers que Lily redoutait tant. Elle le fixa, mal à l'aise. Il était beaucoup plus béant que dans le film. Elle n'y arriverait jamais.

Legolas s'arrêta un moment et sauta lestement sur l'autre côté. Il ouvrit les bras, lui signifiant qu'il fallait qu'elle saute. Elle tourna la tête et regarda vers le bas. Elle ne pouvait pas en voir le fond._Non, je ne sauterais jamais, pas la peine d'espérer, _pensa t-elle, paniquée alors qu'une sueur froide coulait le long de son dos et que sa tête lui tournait.

- Allez, sautez, urgea Legolas, les bras toujours tendus, je vous rattraperais, n'ayez crainte.

Elle secoua la tête négativement. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire qui la ferait sauter. La peur panique s'était emparée de son corps et il refusait de faire un mouvement en avant, comme gelé par la terreur.

- Lily, l'implora t-il dans un souffle. Je sais que vous avez peur, mais je suis là, sautez. Ayez confiance en moi, continua t-il dans un murmure pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

_A part ça, _pensa t-elle. _Il ne me laissera pas tomber. Si je tombe, il tombe. Tu sautes, je saute Jack, _pensa t-elle avec un léger sourire crispé.

Lily ferma les yeux et avec un léger élan, sauta. Pendant un quart de seconde où elle eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté, elle pensa qu'elle n'allait pas y arriver, mais elle sentit les bras puissants de Legolas s'entourer autour de sa taille et la porter. Son cœur repartit de plus belle, battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Legolas la serra avec fermeté contre lui et soupira de soulagement. Il la posa une marche plus bas. Il tendit les bras vers Gandalf et l'aida à sauter et à arriver en sécurité sur l'autre morceau de l'escalier.

Le Balrog approchait et les escaliers qu'ils venaient d'emprunter plus haut commençaient à se briser. Lily était en train de regarder vers le reste des membres qui devaient sauter quand elle entendit un sifflement aigu près de son oreille et la lame aiguisée d'une flèche effleurer sa joue. Lily se retourna et porta la main à sa joue. Elle la regarda et vit que le sang la maculait. Legolas tourna son regard vers elle et remarqua la coupure, heureusement superficielle qui barrait à présent sa joue.

_Des flèches de Gobelins_, pensa t-il alors que deux autres flèches atterrissaient aux pieds des Hobbits qui n'avaient pas encore sauté. Il banda son arc et distinguant clairement les Gobelins sur les hauts piliers, décocha des flèches meurtrières qui atteignirent leurs cibles dans les cris des créatures.

Legolas récupéra Boromir et les Hobbits et décocha des nouvelles flèches alors que Sam était lancé par Aragorn et atterrissait dans les bras de Boromir. Lily se tourna vers Gimli qui allait sauter.

- Personne ne lancera un Nain, s'obstina Gimli alors qu'il sautait dans un cri guerrier.

- Legolas! cria Lily. Vite! Gimli!

Legolas se pencha et réussit à rattraper de justesse Gimli par la barbe ce dont il se plaignit avant d'être ramené sur l'escalier.

- Aragorn, attention, cria une nouvelle fois Lily, l'escalier va se briser.

La phrase était à peine sortie de sa bouche et Aragorn venait à peine de bouger que le bruit sinistre de la pierre qui se brisait résonna dans la mine. Aragorn réussit à remonter plus haut sur l'escalier, comme Lily savait qu'il le ferait. Il lui envoya un regard perdu alors qu'il évaluait les différentes possibilités et que le trou était devenu de plus en plus béant.

- Accrochez vous, cria Gandalf qui semblait lui aussi prit au dépourvu.

- Attendez, cria Lily à son tour. Il faut attendre et ne pas bouger. L'escalier va se briser tout seul et il va s'avancer en avant, continua t-elle. Quand vous le sentirez, vous allez vous pencher en avant pour l'aider avec votre poids et ensuite sautez!

Aragorn la regarda et il vit que le regard de la jeune fille était empli d'une supplication muette de lui faire confiance et de faire ce qu'elle disait. Il lui adressa un signe de tête et elle parut soulagée. L'escalier se brisa soudain et Aragorn serra Frodon plus près de lui. Après lui avoir dit de se pencher en avant et sous les conseils des autres membres, ils sautèrent alors que l'escalier touchait l'autre morceau. Ils furent réceptionnés par Legolas et Boromir et ils coururent tous plus avant vers le pont.

Ils coururent de plus en plus vite alors que les flammes du Balrog dansaient derrière eux. Elle regarda en avant le pont qu'ils allaient devoir traverser. Non seulement, il y avait du vide partout en dessous et de chaque côté mais le chemin de pierre était très étroit. Et alors que Aragorn, Boromir et les Hobbits s'étaient engagés sur le pont, elle sentait que Legolas la pressait contre son torse. Elle sentit son souffle chaud contre sa joue et sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle se sentit tout d'un coup plus en sécurité.

- Ne lâchez pas ma main, nous allons traverser ensemble, ordonna Legolas alors qu'il glissait sa main autour de son poignet et le serra fermement.

Lily enserra à son tour sa main autour du poignet de Legolas. Si un des deux lâchait, il y aurait toujours l'autre qui tiendrait. Ils se mirent à courir, Lily derrière lui, serrant toujours fortement son poignet. La traversée parut ne jamais finir et elle se força à ne pas regarder en bas. Mais au bout d'un moment et complètement à bout de souffle, elle atteignit enfin la terre ferme.

Legolas tira Lily plus vers lui et elle se blottit dans ses bras alors que le macabre spectacle se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Legolas savait ce qui allait se passer et il la pressa plus fortement contre lui alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer, son corps se secouant de sanglots. Lily sentait la fatigue de courir et l'angoisse accumulées se libérer et elle se fit comme une poupée de chiffon dans les bras de Legolas.

- Vous ne passerez pas, rugit la voix menaçante de Gandalf qui s'était posté en plein milieu du pont.

Lily entendit la voix inquiète de Frodon crier «Gandalf» et elle se recroquevilla plus dans les bras de Legolas.

- Je suis un Serviteur du Feu Secret, détenteur de la flamme d'Anor, cria cette fois le Magicien alors que la pierre de son bâton brillait intensément, le Feu Sombre ne vous servira à rien, Flamme d'Udûn, acheva Gandalf alors que l'épée de feu du Balrog s'abattait sans effet sur lui.

Le Balrog gronda et ses flammes dansèrent. Les regards inquiets étaient tous tournés vers Gandalf à ce moment et Legolas ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce qui se passait devant lui, même s'il en connaissait la tragique fin.

- Repartez dans l'ombre, ordonna Gandalf alors que le Balrog s'avançait sur le pont.

Gandalf recula de quelques pas alors que le fouet incandescent du Balrog claquait dans l'air dans un sifflement terrifiant accompagné par un bruit d'explosion assourdissant.

- Vous ne passerez pas! hurla Gandalf joignant son épée et son bâton, les frappant sur le sol, faisant reculer le Balrog.

Le Balrog fixa le Magicien d'un air mauvais avant de s'avancer en levant son fouet mais le pont se brisa dès le premier pas, sous son poids et le démon s'engouffra dans le vide dans un grognement. Gandalf soupira, comme soulagé, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait se passer et Lily entendit des soupirs de soulagement du côté des membres de la Communauté.

Lily se pressa plus fort contre Legolas, ne voulant pas voir ce qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher. Ce qui lui brisait le cœur et l'emplissait de culpabilité. Gandalf se tourna vers eux et avant même qu'il ait pu faire un pas, le fouet du démon s'enroula autour de sa cheville et le précipita dans le vide.

Frodon cria et Boromir dû le rattraper pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuisse. Gandalf ne put se retenir au bord du précipice que quelques secondes avant se s'abandonner à son sort.

- Fuyez, pauvres fous, commanda Gandalf, dans un dernier regard pour Frodon. Et il disparut dans le vide, il tomba irrémédiablement.

Lily entendit les cris de Frodon alors que Legolas l'emmenait à l'extérieur. Les cris de douleur de Frodon transpercèrent le cœur de Lily et elle sanglota plus fort contre Legolas.

Aragorn resta figé sur place alors qu'il regardait l'endroit où Gandalf venait de tomber. La première mort, la première perte. Il entendait Frodon gémir de chagrin et les sanglots de Lily. _Elle savait ce qui allait se passer, _réalisa t-il, _et elle n'a rien dit pour éviter que l'on entrave le cours des choses, elle a dû porter ce cruel fardeau toute seule, tout en sachant ce qu'on allait devoir affronter._ Il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la sympathie et de la compassion pour la jeune fille qui s'était jointe à eux. Elle, qui n'avait rien demandé et qui se trouvait là, à vivre des heures si pénibles à leur côté alors qu'elle en connaissait déjà le dénouement.

Des flèches arrivèrent jusqu'à ses pieds et sous les cris de Boromir, il se précipita dehors à son tour, évitant les flèches ennemies. Ils coururent sur les collines rocheuses, et les Hobbits tombèrent au sol de chagrin. Aragorn vit Lily dans les bras de Legolas pleurant de tout son soûl. La journée avait été rude pour elle et le regard d'Aragorn croisa celui de Legolas. L'Elfe lui adressa un regard triste et impuissant.

Legolas se sentait totalement désarmé face à la douleur de son amie. Il la tenait dans ses bras et il la sentait qui pleurait et qui pleurait. Il sentait la tristesse, le chagrin et la souffrance émaner d'elle en vagues et il sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée que la femme qu'il aimait était si triste dans ses bras. Il caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse et la berça avec amour. Il resserra son bras autour de sa taille, lui murmurant des douces paroles en Elfique pour l'apaiser.

- Vous saviez, hurla alors Boromir dans la direction de la jeune fille. Vous saviez et vous n'avez rien dit! Vous n'êtes qu'une menteuse et une traîtresse! continua Boromir en rugissant. Comment avez-vous pu faire ça? À nous et à la Communauté!

Lily se détacha des bras de Legolas et fixa son accusateur. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de larmes et des sillons de pleurs se formaient le long de ses joues. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main rageur et s'avança vers Boromir.

- Vous croyez que c'est facile pour moi? hurla t-elle, ne sachant trop comment elle trouva la force. Vous croyez que tout ça me plait? Savoir ce qu'il va se passer et ne rien pouvoir faire? hurla t-elle encore vers Boromir alors que les larmes sillonnaient une fois encore son visage.

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle et Boromir et personne n'osa intervenir. Boromir la regarda stupéfait, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle réagisse aussi violemment, elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

- Vous croyez que ça m'amuse d'être ici où personne ne me fait confiance? Où l'on doute de chacune de mes paroles? hurla t-elle, sa voix lacée de tristesse et de colère prenant des tons aigus. Et bien, grande nouvelle pour vous tous, la réponse est non! Je me sens coupable et impuissante et je suis triste et fatiguée! Et ce deuil est aussi dur pour vous qu'il l'est pour moi! Mais ce n'est pas _ma _faute! Je refuse de me laisser envahir par la culpabilité! Vous entendez! Je refuse! Et je ne laisserais pas des gens comme vous me convaincre du contraire! continua t-elle de crier.

- Je sais ce qu'il va se passer, poursuivit-elle d'une voix forte et éraillée par les pleurs. Et je n'y peux rien! Le cours des choses ne doit pas être changé! Alors oui, je me demande à quoi je sers, mais c'est comme ça! Et cette perte est nécessaire à cette Communauté! _Nécessaire_, vous m'entendez! Je ne devais pas l'empêcher! Ni moi, ni personne d'autre! acheva t-elle.

Legolas s'approcha d'elle et la reprit dans ses bras, la serrant plus fort alors qu'elle laçait ses bras dans son dos et blottissait sa tête contre son torse. Legolas baissa la tête et embrassa sa chevelure avec douceur et tous les membres de la Communauté qui avaient leurs regards fixés sur elle purent se rendre compte de ce qui se tramait entre l'Elfe et la jeune demoiselle aux visions.

- Legolas, relevez les, intervint alors Aragorn qui n'avait rien perdu de la joute verbale entre Lily et Boromir.

- Accordez leur un moment, par pitié, supplia la voix de Boromir.

- Dès la tombée de la nuit, les collines grouillent d'Orcs, expliqua Aragorn. Il nous faut atteindre les bois de la Lothlòrien. Allons, Legolas, Boromir, relevons les!

Alors que Aragorn allait relever Sam et s'enquit de l'état de Frodon, Legolas se détacha de Lily.

- Tout ira bien, l'apaisa t-il gentiment. Tout ira bien, Lily, vous verrez. Je suis là, poursuivit-il en caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Je serais toujours là.

Lily, les yeux encore embués de larmes releva la tête et Legolas joignirent leurs lèvres en un doux baiser. Elle se colla plus fort contre lui et noua ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il la portait, littéralement, pour que leurs bouches à demi-ouvertes se pressent plus fermement l'une contre l'autre. Ils se détachèrent de leur tendre baiser sous les yeux ébahis de tous les membres de la Communauté.

Aragorn et les autres avaient déjà commencé à courir vers la Lothlòrien et après un léger instant, ils se mirent à courir pour les rattraper. _La Lothlòrien nous attend…_

**A Suivre…**


	5. Baby Can I Hold You Tonight ?

**Note D'Auteur : **

Vous savez quoi ? J'ai toujours du mal pour les débuts de chapitres et pour les fins. Je ne sais jms cmt commencer, ni où finir un chapitre. Une fois dans le corps du texte ça va, mais les débuts et les fins… Aie aie aie ! Je suis restée plantée une demi-heure devant mon écran avant de pouvoir commencer ce chapitre et autant pour le finir ! Je ne sais pourquoi je vous dis ça, mais j'avais envie de le partager avec vous !

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews et j'en profite pour dire que si vous avez des idées de titres de chanson qui pourraient convenir à mes chapitres, je suis preneuse ! Le titre de ce chapitre revient à Tracy Chapman.

Et pour finir, comme dirait Falyla, une super auteur, le cacao est sur le feu, le citron est pressé, autrement dit : sexe, sexe, sexe ! (Enfin ?)

-----------

**Arrivée Directe En Terre Du Milieu **

**Chapitre 5 : Baby, Can I Hold You Tonight ? **

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever quand la Communauté arriva à l'orée des bois. Ils ralentirent le pas et pénétrèrent avec lenteur dans la Lothlòrien. Tous les membres de la Communauté admiraient la beauté de la nature autour d'eux. Lily regarda les arbres et le soleil qui filtrait à travers eux, faisant comme scintiller les feuilles dorées qui virevoltaient dans la légère brise et tombaient au sol en un gracieux mouvement.

Lily regarda Legolas qui s'était aventuré plus avant dans la forêt et elle lut la sérénité sur son visage. Il regardait tout autour de lui, comme un enfant qui s'émerveille. Alors qu'elle continuait à le regarder avec un air rêveur, Gimli se glissa à côté d'elle, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

- Alors comme ça, vous et l'Elfe ? laissa t-il sa question en suspend un large sourire sur les lèvres.

- Quoi, Legolas et moi ? lui rétorqua t-elle, déjà agacée par sa question.

- Et bien, vous êtes ensemble ? continua le Nain, curieux.

Lily lui lança un regard ennuyé sans pour autant lui répondre. Elle savait que les Nains étaient avides. De trésors, de joyaux, mais de potins, ça, elle ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné.

- Parce qu'on aurait dit que oui, poursuivit-il, ne voulant pas laisser tomber une source de discussion croustillante.

- Alors c'est qu'on doit être ensemble, Gimli, répondit simplement Lily qui, à dire vrai, n'avait aucune idée si Legolas et elle étaient ensemble ou pas.

Gimli la regarda en grommelant et s'en alla vers les Hobbits, se demandant certainement ce que la jeune fille pouvait bien trouver à un Elfe.

- Ne vous éloignez pas, jeunes Hobbits, commença Gimli à leur attention, on raconte qu'une grande ensorceleuse vit dans ces bois. Une sorcière Elfe, aux terribles pouvoirs, continua t-il, sa hache fermement serrée dans sa main, comme s'il avait peur de la forêt.

Lily eut un large sourire amusé quand elle pensa que Gimli allait tomber amoureux de Galadriel. Elle continuait de sourire pour elle-même quand Legolas se glissa à côté d'elle ainsi qu'un bras autour de sa taille.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ainsi, demoiselle Lily ? interrogea Legolas, plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

- Shhhh, regardez Gimli, Legolas, vous allez voir, se contenta t-elle de répondre avec un sourire espiègle.

- Tout ceux qui l'ont regardée sont tombés sous son charme, et on ne les a jamais revu, poursuivait Gimli alors que le regard interrogatif de Legolas se posait sur lui.

Lily regardait Frodon être troublé. Elle savait qu'il venait d'entendre la voix de Galadriel dans sa tête. _Lily, votre venue ici est un signe du destin qui s'annonce, rien n'arrive sans que cela soit vain, _parla soudain une voix féminine dans son esprit à elle.

Lily secoua sa tête doucement, un peu troublée de ce qui venait de se passer. A cet instant, elle ne savait plus très bien si elle avait rêvé ou si elle avait bien entendu la voix de Galadriel dans sa tête.

- Et bien, voici un Nain qu'elle n'envoûtera pas si aisément, continuait Gimli toujours sur ses gardes alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur les lèvres de Legolas. J'ai les yeux du faucon et les oreilles d'un renard, achevait-il alors avec fierté.

Lily réprima un éclat de rire alors qu'elle entendait le bruit des cordes des arcs qui se bandaient. Legolas avait lui aussi dégainé son arc en un quart de seconde et regardait les autres Elfes avec perplexité.

- Le Nain respire si fort que nous aurions pû le tuer dans le noir, dit Haldir en apparaissant, un petit sourire suffisant sur les lèvres et un air de dédain sur le visage.

Legolas baissa son arc et échangea un regard amusé avec Lily alors que Gimli grommelait contre les Elfes. Les arcs des autres Elfes se baissèrent et ils suivirent tous Haldir plus profond dans la forêt. Lily regardait tout autour d'elle : il y avait des Elfes blonds partout ! Blonds, grands, souples et félins, elle était entourée d'une armée d'Elfes. Elle jeta un regard à Legolas et vit qu'il semblait parfaitement à son aise. Ils marchèrent le reste de la journée, sans pause, et ce fut quand la nuit tomba complètement qu'ils arrivèrent enfin sur une sorte de plateforme dans les arbres. Ils avaient dû monter des tonnes d'escaliers pour arriver là haut et malgré l'aide de Legolas, Lily était épuisée. Marcher toute la journée, sans pause et pour finir par monter plus d'escaliers que la Tour Eiffel…

Ils étaient encore une fois entourés d'Elfes et Haldir se tenait devant eux, imposant par sa haute stature et son élégance naturelle. Lily ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de lui : il était vraiment très séduisant aussi. _Comme tous les Elfes, en fait, _pensa Lily avec un léger sourire.

- _Mae Govannen, Legolas Thranduilion (Bienvenue, Legolas, fils de Thranduil)_, dit Haldir en Elfique alors qu'il s'avançait devant Legolas, une main sur son torse dans un signe de bienvenue.

- _Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lòrien_,_ (Notre Communauté vous est redevable, Haldir de Lòrien)_ répondit à son tour Legolas avec douceur.

Lily se contenta de regarder l'échange, un sourire mutin sur le visage. Legolas était vraiment, vraiment très sexy quand il parlait Elfique. Les mots semblaient rouler sur sa langue comme une douce mélodie.

- _A Aragorn in Dunedain, istannen le ammen (Ah, Aragorn de Dunedain, nous vous connaissons)_, dit cette fois Haldir en se tournant vers Aragorn, une main sur son torse encore une fois.

- Voici donc la légendaire courtoisie des Elfes, s'agaça Gimli, ils parlent une langue qui nous est inconnue !

- Nous n'avons pas eu de rapports avec les Nains depuis les Jours Sombres, répliqua Haldir d'une voix calme mais hautaine.

- Et vous savez ce que le Nain répond à cela ? continua Gimli, manifestement irrité qui déblatéra une insulte en langage des Nains absolument incompréhensible.

Lily vit Aragorn lever les yeux au soleil alors que Haldir regardait Gimli de façon encore plus dédaigneuse.

- Cela non plus n'est pas très courtois, fit remarquer Aragorn à Gimli, agrippant son bras.

- Vous apportez un grand danger avec vous, déclara Haldir d'une voix éthérée, vous ne pouvez aller plus avant.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Frodon et Aragorn s'avança vers Haldir et commença à argumenter en Elfique avec Haldir, essayant apparemment de le convaincre de les laisser passer.

Lily savait qu'il y en avait pour un petit moment et elle décida de s'asseoir sur la plateforme, le dos contre un arbre et étalant ses jambes lourdes et fatiguées Elle sentit Legolas s'asseoir à côté d'elle alors qu'il posait une main sur son bras.

- Vous êtes fatiguée ? demanda Legolas sur un ton qui était plus affirmatif qu'interrogatif.

Lily se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement alors que sa tête tombait sur l'épaule de Legolas. Legolas la regarda s'endormir presque instantanément contre lui. Il savait qu'elle devait être épuisée. Il l'avait vue monter les marches avec difficulté et ce n'était pas étonnant. Elle était peut être Humaine mais elle n'avait pas l'endurance d'Aragorn ou Boromir.

L'Elfe regarda en direction d'Aragorn qui était toujours en train de défendre son point de vue avec véhémence jusqu'à ce que Haldir s'approche d'eux et demande à ce qu'on le suive. Le regard de Legolas se posa sur la jeune fille et son cœur soupira alors qu'elle était là, lovée contre lui, le visage détendu, un léger sourire sur le visage et le nez légèrement retroussé. Si son cœur avait douté un instant des sentiments qu'il lui portait, cette vision ne fit que les renforcer. Il n'avait pas l'envie de la réveiller d'un si doux sommeil alors il passa délicatement un bras sous sa taille et l'autre sous ses genoux avant de la soulever dans ses bras, comme il l'avait fait auparavant.

Il la sentit bouger et se coller plus contre lui alors qu'il fortifiait sa prise sur elle pour ne pas la laisser tomber alors qu'il descendait les escaliers qu'ils avaient monté il y a à peine une heure. Son regard tomba sur la jeune fille assoupie dans ses bras et son corps se réchauffa des sentiments d'amour et de protection qui emplissaient son cœur alors qu'il la regardait. Il était en train de tomber dans un gouffre, et de tomber à une grande vitesse…

Legolas sentit le regard d'Haldir se fixer sur lui et sur Lily qu'il portait et serrait fermement dans ses bras. Et il sentit la désapprobation dans son regard. Legolas portait son cœur en écharpe laissant l'opportunité à qui voulait de lire ses émotions. Les forts sentiments de Legolas pour la jeune fille étaient connus de tout ceux qui prenaient le temps de les regarder et alors que l'amour entre Elfes et mortels était très rare, il était également très mal vu. Un Prince de la stature de Legolas ne pouvait se permettre de tomber amoureux d'une Humaine, mortelle de par sa race. Et pourtant, Haldir savait parfaitement que lorsqu'un cœur Elfique choisit son âme sœur, il n'y a plus rien qu'on puisse faire. Haldir secoua légèrement la tête et leur annonça qu'ils dormiraient ici cette nuit avant de les conduire demain chez Galadriel.

Quand Lily se réveilla, elle était allongée au pied d'un arbre sur une espèce de sac de couchage plutôt confortable. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait dormi mais elle se sentait revigorée même si elle se sentait courbaturée d'avoir autant marché. Elle s'assit en tailleur et regarda autour d'elle : tous les membres de la Communauté étaient en cercle, fumant et discutant non loin d'elle. Le premier regard qu'elle croisa fut celui d'Aragorn qui semblait en grande conversation avec Legolas. Ils étaient en train de parler en Elfique et Lily supposa que ça devait être important s'ils avaient jugé nécessaire de parler dans une autre langue pour que personne ne comprenne. Aragorn lui envoya un léger sourire avant de lui parler.

- Je vois que vous avez bien dormi, ma demoiselle, dit Aragorn avec sa douceur habituelle.

Lily lui renvoya un sourire et se contenta de hocher la tête. Aragorn se tourna vers Legolas et lui dit quelque chose en Elfique qui fit sourire l'Elfe. Lily ne put s'empêcher d'être curieuse sur ce qui se disait entre les deux hommes.

- Je pense que vous serez heureuse d'apprendre qu'il y a une cascade un peu plus bas et que vous pouvez aller vous baigner si vous le souhaitez, continua Aragorn avec un sourire aux lèvres, lui indiquant le chemin d'un bras.

Le visage de Lily s'illumina comme si on lui avait annoncé que Noël venait d'arriver. Un bain, un long bain. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se laver. Elle se précipita hors des couvertures et se précipita dans la direction qu'Aragorn lui indiquait en criant un « merci » par-dessus son épaule.

Legolas regarda Lily courir en direction de la cascade avec un air amusé sur le visage. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'Aragorn et lui parlait de Lily. Ou plutôt qu'Aragorn lui parlait de Lily. Il lui avait fait un discours paternel sur le fait qu'il tenait beaucoup à la jeune fille, amicalement parlant et qu'il ne risquerait pas la quête de la Communauté pour une vague amourette comme les autres dans la vie de Legolas.

Aragorn avait alors saisit le regard de l'Elfe se posant sur la jeune fille qui dormait encore. Il avait soudain comprit que pour Legolas, ce n'était vraiment pas une de ses histoires habituelles avec les femmes. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette jeune demoiselle qui avait capturé le cœur de l'Elfe. Et c'était déjà bien trop tard pour un quelconque discours. Aragorn connaissait les Elfes et connaissait l'exaltation de toutes leurs émotions et l'amour n'était pas épargné, bien au contraire.

Legolas avait fixé son regard sur Lily qui s'était dirigée à toute allure vers la cascade. Ses yeux d'Elfe la voyaient encore à travers les arbres à la recherche de la source d'eau. Il discuta encore pendant un moment avec Aragorn, ses pensées ne se dirigeant pourtant que vers la jeune fille. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle était partie et il remarqua qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à prendre de quoi se sécher. Avec un signe de tête à Aragorn, il se leva, prit un grand drap de bain et s'en alla vers la cascade.

Aragorn regarda son ami de longue date et secoua la tête. L'amour entre les Elfes et les Humains était problématique et il sentait que ses deux amis allaient bientôt devoir subir les conséquences de leurs choix. Il soupira et toucha le bijou qui pendait à une chaîne autour de son cou. _Arwen… _

-----------

Legolas arriva d'un pas léger vers la clairière où se trouvaient la cascade et le petit lac. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à la vue qui se présentait à lui. Lily était là, debout dans le lac, l'eau arrivant jusqu'aux creux de ses reins. Legolas regarda par terre et vit un amas de vêtement. _Elle est totalement nue_, pensa t-il, surpris et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant nettement. Elle avait enlevé tous ses vêtements et avait plongé directement dans l'eau. Il se baissa et prit d'un doigt son soutien-gorge. Il fut surpris par le sous-vêtement pour le moins original. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle porte un corset, comme toutes les femmes en Terre du Milieu, mais apparemment, Lily faisait encore exception à la règle, même dans ce domaine.

L'Elfe reposa avec délicatesse le sous-vêtement minimaliste et reporta son regard sur Lily. Pendant le court instant où il avait détaillé l'étrange dessous, il nota qu'elle avait dû s'immerger totalement dans l'eau puisque désormais, son corps brillait de milliers de gouttelettes d'eau. Son regard se posa sur le dos de la jeune fille qui était en face de lui. Sa chevelure retombait en boucles mouillées sur ses épaules et il vit les petits sillons d'eau qui dégoulinaient le long de son dos pour finir par mourir à la naissance de ses fesses.

Il sentit une onde de désir le parcourir alors qu'il la détaillait un peu plus : sa peau laiteuse et humide brillait d'un éclat irisé sous les rayons de la lune et sa chute de rein était sublime. Elle avait une taille assez fine pour une Humaine mais elle avait les hanches féminines et arrondies de sa race. Les Elfes femmes étaient des êtres assez androgynes, neutres : très grandes, très athlétiques, d'une silhouette svelte et éthérée, leur taille, leurs hanches et leur poitrine ne se dessinaient que très peu.

Il laissa son regard errer encore un peu avant de se remettre de sa transe, le désir le parcourant et se sentant coupable de la regarder ainsi à son insu. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, ce qui n'était pas une surprise en soi mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'examiner à ce point. Il secoua la tête doucement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était partagé entre l'envie brûlante d'aller la rejoindre dans l'eau ce que tout son corps l'urgeait à faire et le fait d'écouter la voix de la raison et de retourner au campement sans qu'elle ne sache rien de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Legolas se décida enfin à la rejoindre dans l'eau et se déshabilla entièrement avec sa discrétion habituelle. Il pénétra progressivement dans le lac, laissant son corps se délecter de la fraîcheur de l'eau contre son corps brûlant. Alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, il la vit s'avancer un peu plus profondément dans l'eau. Il continua son lent chemin dans l'eau avant d'arriver enfin derrière elle. Elle ne s'était toujours aperçu de rien et il était tellement près d'elle maintenant qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur mouillée de ses cheveux.

Elle était tellement plus petite que lui qu'il passa sa tête au-dessus de sa chevelure et respira abondamment son parfum. Il vit son corps trembler doucement et sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, ses bras s'enlacèrent autour de sa taille, ses mains se refermant sur son ventre alors qu'elle sursautait.

Lily étouffa un petit cri alors qu'elle sentait des bras l'entourer et elle tourna vivement la tête pour finalement reconnaître la chevelure dorée de Legolas. Elle soupira de soulagement et son premier réflexe fut de se couvrir la poitrine de ses mains même si, derrière elle, il ne pouvait rien voir.

- Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, Lily, murmura Legolas de sa voix douce, dans le creux de son oreille.

Lily ne trouva pas la force de répondre alors qu'elle se laissait aller dans l'étreinte de Legolas. Elle cachait encore pudiquement sa poitrine, les bras croisés devant celle-ci. Il la rapprocha plus fermement de lui et elle réalisa soudain qu'elle était entièrement nue sous l'eau et qu'elle sentait contre ses fesses que Legolas était nu lui aussi. Elle était nue dans un lac de la Lothlòrien avec Legolas qu'elle avait embrassé et qui était nu lui aussi. Et seuls. Son cœur se mit à faire des bonds dans sa poitrine alors que son imagination s'emballait à la perspective des possibilités de cette situation.

Legolas resserra ses mains sur son ventre alors qu'il commençait à embrasser la peau humide de son cou en de légers baisers. Il lui aurait été si facile de descendre ses mains plus en dessous de son nombril et de la caresser intimement avec sa légendaire agilité. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas tenue contre lui et là, elle était entièrement nue contre lui et ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux. Il fit remonter avec lenteur ses mains le long de ses bras, la faisait trembler avant de les poser avec douceur sur ses épaules, tout en traçant des arabesques avec sa langue sur les côtés de sa gorge. Lily sentit son corps entier frissonner sous l'assaut de sa langue contre sa peau et elle relâcha ses bras de chaque côté de son corps. Lily passa ses mains sur celles de Legolas qui enserraient sa taille. Elle caressa chacun de ses doigts des siens, mémorisant chacun de leurs contours.

Ne pouvant plus supporter plus longtemps les légers baisers de Legolas sur son cou, Lily se retourna vivement dans l'étreinte de Legolas pour se retrouver face à lui. Son regard plongea dans le sien et elle put y lire l'intensité de son désir pour elle. Lily fut surprise de voir son regard habituellement si serein être empreint de tant de sensualité. Elle vit le visage de Legolas descendre vers le sien, sa bouche cherchant la sienne, frôlant et effleurant son menton, ses joues avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec la plus grande douceur.

Alors que sa bouche se pressait plus fermement contre celle de Legolas et qu'elle s'ouvrait sous les voluptueux assauts de sa langue, Lily laça ses bras dans son dos, le pressant un peu plus près. Elle sentit comme un courant électrique parcourir l'échine dorsale de Legolas alors qu'il se fit plus violent et qu'il la pressa entièrement contre lui, suçotant sa langue entre ses lèvres. Elle pouvait à présent sentir contre son bas ventre, l'intensité physique de son désir pour elle et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement sous cette réalisation.

Legolas savait très bien qu'elle pouvait sentir son érection pressée contre son ventre et une partie de son cerveau, la partie qui avait été élevé dans le respect et l'admiration pour les femmes, se sentait coupable de la forcer à sentir son désir pour elle de façon si peu convenable. Il la pressa plus fort contre lui et son désir s'emballa de plus belle alors qu'il sentait sa poitrine nue pressée contre son torse. Il distinguait clairement contre sa peau les deux globes arrondis et leurs mamelons durcis. Legolas la pressa encore plus contre lui pour accentuer cette douce pression et fit descendre doucement ses mains vers ses fesses qu'il ne fit qu'effleurer.

Lily sentit la sensation très connue du désir s'ancrer dans son ventre ainsi que les palpitations désordonnées du deuxième cœur au niveau de son intimité. Elle sentait Legolas pressé contre elle, entièrement pressé contre elle, de son érection jusqu'à son torse fin et vigoureux contre sa poitrine tendue. Elle se retira du baiser, en manque d'air et le front de Legolas se pressa contre sa tête, tout deux à bout de souffle.

- Vous me suiviez, Legolas ? pantela t-elle, toujours contre lui.

- Vous aviez oublié de prendre un drap, lui murmura t-il doucement en retour. Et puis, je vous ai vue dans l'eau et vous étiez la plus belle chose sur laquelle mes yeux ont eut le plaisir de se poser.

Legolas chercha sa bouche de nouveau et l'embrassa avec douceur alors qu'il la sentait rougir sous le compliment.

- Vous êtes au courant que je suis entièrement nue, Legolas, le taquina t-elle. N'est-ce pas une position peu convenable pour un Elfe de votre stature ?

- Je ne vous voudrais pas pressée d'une autre façon contre moi ce soir, lui répondit-il, le désir toujours aussi apparent dans ses yeux.

Legolas la regarda et l'embrassa à nouveau, suçotant sa lèvre inférieure cette fois. Lorsqu'il se retira du baiser, il vit la rougeur prendre sur ses joues. La réalisation tomba soudain sur lui. Elle était beaucoup plus jeune que lui et elle était Humaine. Elle ne devait pas être âgée de plus de 20 ans et il savait que beaucoup de mortelles attendaient la nuit de leur mariage avant de s'abandonner à leur époux.

- J'espère que je ne vous indispose pas ? s'enquit Legolas, en desserrant un peu son étreinte, tout en laissant reposer son menton contre son front.

- Pourquoi voulez vous m'indisposer ? demanda t-elle, confuse, se délectant de sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau.

- Nous sommes tous les deux dénudés et vous êtes encore jeune, expliqua t-il un peu maladroitement.

Lily le regarda, un peu amusée quand elle comprit le vrai sens de sa question. Lily le rapprocha d'elle, se pressant plus fort contre lui. Elle délaça une main de son dos et chercha la sienne avec douceur. Lorsqu'elle la trouva, elle le sentit qui entrelaçait ses doigts avec les siens. Elle eut un petit sourire mutin à sa vaine tentative d'apaiser le désir entre eux deux : elle sentait encore son érection pressée plus fortement que jamais contre elle.

Elle prit sa main et la porta à sa bouche. Elle embrassa chacun des doigts de Legolas de sa bouche, s'attardant sur les dernières phalanges, laissant sa langue jouer lascivement avec celles-ci alors qu'elle voyait le désir se rallumer dans les yeux de Legolas. Ayant fini sa tâche, Lily guida la main de Legolas doucement vers sa poitrine sous son regard surpris. Elle posa la main de l'Elfe sur son sein droit et s'arqua contre la main qui commençait à la caresser.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Legolas, haleta t-elle dans un murmure alors qu'elle montait une jambe au niveau de la taille de Legolas, dans une invitation explicite.

Lily le regarda et vit la stupéfaction jouer dans ses yeux. Il ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit aussi directe avec lui. Et alors que les doigts de Legolas commençaient à jouer avec la pointe durcie de sa poitrine, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Lily était vraiment une jeune fille des plus spéciales.

Legolas sentit la jambe de Lily s'enrouler comme elle put autour de ses hanches et il fut envahi par un courant de désir. Il caressa pendant un moment la peau douce de sa poitrine avant de faire descendre sa main vers sa cuisse pour la soutenir. Elle s'arqua contre lui et instinctivement, il fit remonter son autre jambe vers sa taille et la souleva du sol, la soutenant par les fesses. Son érection s'était maintenant logée d'elle-même entre ses cuisses et il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son intimité contre lui.

Il resserra sa prise sur ses fesses et elle s'installa plus confortablement, laçant ses jambes dans son dos, renforçant la friction entre leurs deux sexes, faisant gémir Legolas. Tout en l'embrassant avidement, il la guida sur l'autre rive du lac et la déposa avec douceur sur l'herbe humide. Alors qu'il finissait de se hisser lui aussi sur la rive, il s'allongea sur un flanc à côté d'elle, se soutenant d'un coude. Pour la première fois, il eut l'occasion d'admirer son corps nu dans l'ensemble.

Legolas vit le corps de Lily frissonner au chatouillis de l'herbe sur sa peau et il contempla la vision de nudité devant lui. Comme il l'avait déjà remarqué, Lily avait un corps de mortelle avec ses hanches féminines, la légère courbe de son ventre et sa poitrine arrondie. Elle avait une poitrine en harmonie avec son corps : tout en courbes mais sans être opulente. Plus petite que celles des autres Humaines en Terre du Milieu mais plus ronde que celle des femmes Elfes, définitivement…

Lily sentit le regard de l'Elfe se fixer sur sa poitrine et le rouge lui monta vite aux joues. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se montrait nue devant un homme, mais la première fois que ça arrive avec celui en question est toujours intimidante. Lily eut l'image du corps quasi proche de la perfection de Liv Tyler qui incarnait Arwen et elle imagina que Legolas avait dû voir des centaines de femmes Elfes nues durant sa longue vie et des plus jolies qu'elles. Elle n'était pas grande, pas athlétique. Elle était mince oui, mais pas svelte et elle n'avait définitivement pas l'élégance et la prestance des Elfes. Elle se sentit rougir encore plus et barra sa poitrine de ses bras par réflexe.

Legolas la vit protéger sa poitrine en croisant un bras sur celle-ci et un petit sourire lui passa sur le visage. Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais il fut interrompu par la main de Lily qui passa sur son torse en un effleurement. Lily le vit frissonner sous sa main et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que la réalité était beaucoup, beaucoup plus flatteuse. Legolas avait un corps de guerrier : tout en vigueur et en souplesse. Il n'y avait pas un poil de graisse sur tout son corps et elle sentait les muscles se contracter sous sa main alors qu'elle la faisait descendre un peu plus bas.

Legolas emprisonna sa main dans la sienne avant de se positionner au-dessus d'elle, se soutenant toujours par un bras. Lily écarta les cuisses et il s'installa plus confortablement entre elles avec un soupir de plaisir. Il pencha la tête vers la sienne pour aller chercher ses lèvres. Il les rencontra dans un doux baiser et il sentit la main de Lily se refermer avec fermeté derrière sa nuque, le collant plus près d'elle encore.

Il fit jouer sa langue avec la sienne, puis fit descendre sa bouche, lentement, avec douceur. Il embrassa la peau de son cou et le creux de sa gorge. Il la vit se cambrer contre ses baisers, lui offrant un peu plus à embrasser. Alors que ses lèvres sillonnaient plus bas vers sa poitrine, il fit descendre ses mains le long de ses hanches et les plaqua contre le sol : elles n'avaient eu de cesse de s'arquer contre lui. Son regard céruléen se leva vers le visage de la jeune fille et il la vit, la tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche entrouverte de plaisir, s'offrant à ses caresses.

Ses mains remontèrent suivant la courbe de sa taille en un toucher aérien la faisant trembler et sa bouche descendit sur sa poitrine. Il happa de ses lèvres chacun de ses mamelons et il l'entendit soupirer « Legolas » dans un gémissement voilé qui se perdit dans le murmure du vent. Elle cambra son dos instinctivement en un soupir et pressa plus fermement sa poitrine dans la bouche de Legolas dont les mains descendaient lentement le long de son corps jusqu'à ses cuisses ouvertes. Il remonta sa bouche vers sa gorge, la piquetant de baisers et de coups de langue et sa main se faufila entre leurs deux corps, en dessous de son nombril. Lily eut un hoquet de surprise à la main si proche de son intimité puis un soupir de satisfaction alors que la langue de Legolas s'insinuait à nouveau dans sa bouche dans un brûlant et profond baiser.

Legolas se détacha du baiser, haletant et son regard se fixa dans celui de Lily. Elle lut l'hésitation sur son visage, mais il était trop tard pour regretter, trop tard pour reculer et trop tard pour hésiter. Elle eut un sourire mutin et fit descendre sa main entre leurs deux corps et entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de Legolas. Elle captura sa bouche en un baiser charnel et fit glisser leurs deux mains entrelacées vers son intimité, positionnant ses doigts mêlés de ceux de Legolas sur son clitoris.

L'Elfe ouvrit les yeux de surprise à la franchise de son geste. Jamais une femme n'avait agi ainsi pendant les préliminaires amoureux. Elle avait été franche et directe et savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait et comment elle le voulait. C'était assez spectaculaire pour une jeune demoiselle. Il commença à bouger ses doigts lentement et de façon circulaire sur le petit capuchon de chair qu'il savait si sensible. Il regarda son visage se tendre sous le plaisir et il l'entendit gémir son prénom encore une fois. Elle délaça ses doigts des siens et plaqua sa main dans son dos pour le presser contre elle.

Il fit descendre ses doigts lentement, la caressant avec douceur, frottant l'orée de son intimité avant de remonter vers son clitoris. Il sentait ses doigts devenir de plus en plus humides plus il la caressait. Il embrassa brièvement ses lèvres avant de les descendre vers sa gorge et à nouveau sur sa poitrine. Il écarta les pétales de ses lèvres et approcha ses doigts de l'entrée de son intimité et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Avez-vous déjà été avec un homme, Lily ? pantela Legolas dans un soupir alors qu'il décrivait des cercles de ses doigts à l'entrée de son vagin, suivant le pourtour de l'ouverture.

Legolas la vit le regarder avec surprise avant de hocher la tête dans un gémissement de plaisir éperdu alors que son pouce était resté sur son clitoris et avait augmenté la cadence de la friction. Il captura à nouveau ses lèvres et fit pénétrer ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. Ils gémirent à l'unisson alors que les hanches de Lily se décollaient de l'herbe. Legolas lutta pour contrôler son érection, se concentrant sur le plaisir de la jeune fille. Elle était chaude et humide et ses doigts commencèrent à glisser doucement en elle dans un mouvement de va et vient.

Lily ne pouvait se concentrer que sur le plaisir que lui procurait Legolas de ses doigts merveilleux. Elle rejeta sa tête et arrière, la bouche entrouverte de plaisir, les soupirs sortant de sa bouche sans qu'elle le contrôle et ses hanches cognant contre la main de Legolas, l'urgeant à aller plus vite. Elle répondit au baiser de celui-ci presque sans s'en apercevoir avant de sentir ses lèvres descendre de sa gorge à son nombril. Elle releva la tête de surprise et se soutenant sur ses coudes, elle vit la chevelure dorée de Legolas disparaître entre ses cuisses. Elle sentit son souffle chaud contre son intimité puis un coup de langue rapide sur son clitoris. Elle gémit de plaisir et se laissa retomber sur l'herbe, allongée.

Legolas lui écarta les cuisses plus fermement avant d'effleurer l'entrée de son intimité de sa langue. Lily sentait sa langue, veloutée et chaude virevolter sur son intimité, décrivant des cercles comme il l'avait fait avec ses doigts. Elle sentit sa langue s'enfoncer peu à peu en elle et elle poussa un petit cri guttural à la sensation de plaisir qui s'ancrait plus fort en elle comme un courant électrique qui la parcourait. Il retira sa langue avec douceur et lécha la fente pendant un moment avant de remonter vers son bouton de chair qu'il sortit de son capuchon à l'aide de deux doigts avant de l'effleurer de la langue.

Lily enfonça sa main dans la chevelure de Legolas, agrippant son cuir chevelu, le pressant de ne pas s'arrêter alors que le plaisir s'intensifiait et qu'elle sentait la délivrance approcher. Son autre main s'agrippa à l'herbe qui était sous elle et alors que la langue de Legolas virevoltait de plus en plus frénétiquement sur son clitoris, l'herbe céda sous la pression et en un cri de jouissance, l'orgasme la traversa comme la foudre. Sa tête retomba lourdement sur le sol et son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle se sentait épuisée mais tellement heureuse. Elle sentit alors Legolas remonter vers elle, un large sourire sur le visage et en un regard, elle passa sa main derrière sa nuque et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes en un profond baiser.

Legolas répondit au baiser plus ardemment que jamais et il la sentit se relever et s'asseoir sur lui, collant son intimité plus près de son érection et enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle planta son regard encore voilé de désir dans le sien et fit bouger son bassin contre Legolas. L'Elfe sentit son intimité frotter contre son érection et poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Il la vit sourire à la réponse de son corps et il la sentit mettre tout son poids en avant pour l'allonger sur l'herbe à son tour. Il aurait pu facilement l'arrêter et la remettre sous de lui mais la curiosité eut raison de lui, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui faire.

Lily déplia ses jambes de ses hanches et une fois qu'il fut allongé totalement sur l'herbe, elle s'assit sur lui à califourchon. Elle lui envoya un sourire coquin avant de passer une main pour se saisir de son érection. Elle caressa son membre dur de haut en bas pendant un moment, appréciant la dureté de sexe encastré dans un écrin de peau douce et satinée, avant de le positionner contre son intimité, le bout frottant contre son clitoris. Elle s'abaissa sur Legolas, sa poitrine tombant sur sa bouche, un bras de chaque côté de lui et commença à onduler son bassin de manière circulaire contre l'érection de Legolas, puis de haut en bas, avec lascivité.

Legolas n'arrivait à revenir de ce que Lily était en train de faire. Quand il l'avait vu l'allonger, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait lui faire mais il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ça. Elle était là, nue, dans toute sa splendeur en train de le chevaucher, imitant les mouvements frénétiques de l'acte sexuel sur son sexe, sans pour autant qu'il soit en elle. Il sentait son érection glisser le long de son intimité et devenir de plus en plus humides de leurs deux fluides qui se mélangeaient.

Il sentait la chaleur de son intimité et il sentait le plaisir monter en lui cran par cran, de plus en plus fort. La poitrine de la jeune fille bougeait rythmiquement devant ses yeux suivant les mouvements fervents de son bassin qui allaient bientôt avoir raison de lui. Elle s'appuya alors plus fermement contre lui et donna un coup de rein un peu brutal contre son érection et d'un leste mouvement, il lui attrapa les bras et l'allongea complètement sur lui avant de se libérer contre elle.

Lily se laissa retomber sur lui, satisfaite de lui avoir donné autant de plaisir qu'il l'avait fait pour elle. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et elle entendait les battements furieux de son cœur contre sa poitrine. Legolas était essoufflé de plaisir et il encercla la taille de la jeune fille d'un bras, caressant sa chevelure de son autre main, se reposant dans une brume post-orgasmique. Lily leva la tête vers lui et déposa un baiser un peu maladroit sur ses lèvres avant de re-nicher sa tête dans le cou de Legolas.

- Je ne savais pas que les Elfes savaient faire ça, déclara t-elle au bout d'un moment de silence, son cœur reprenant enfin un rythme normal.

- Faire quoi, mon amour ? demanda Legolas, ne sachant pas trop à quoi elle faisait référence.

Le cœur de Lily manqua un battement lorsque le « mon amour » arriva à ses oreilles et elle sentit le rouge monter à ses joues et son cœur s'emballer sous la réalisation.

- Vous savez, dit-elle, un peu amusée et gênée, les préliminaires oraux, le cunnilingus…

- Et bien, en fait, il est assez rare que ce genre d'actes sexuels soit pratiqué par les Elfes, surtout ceux de mon âge, expliqua Legolas d'une voix douce.

- Mais pourtant, vous… enfin… et vraiment bien…enfin…, articula t-elle gênée.

- Je suis un Prince, j'ai eu droit une éducation sexuelle avec une mortelle, continua Legolas dans ses explications, et elle m'en a apprit tous les secrets.

- Une éducation sexuelle ? interrogea t-elle, surprise et un peu choquée, dans le sens pratique du terme ?

- Oui, elle m'a initié aux plaisirs charnels. C'est très courant pour les Princes Elfiques de recevoir ce genre d'éducation.

- Alors pourquoi vous dites que c'est rare chez les autres Elfes ? questionna t-elle encore.

- J'ai été initié par une mortelle, expliqua Legolas, et beaucoup d'Elfes voient l'acte sexuel comme une connexion spirituelle et physique entre deux âmes. Un moment de plénitude où ils ne font qu'un avec l'être aimé ou désiré mais peu en retire du plaisir, continua t-il. C'est une satisfaction spirituelle avant d'être une satisfaction physique. Certains Elfes vont même jusqu'à penser que tirer un plaisir charnel dans l'acte sexuel n'est réservé qu'aux Humains qui sont beaucoup plus enclins à ne voir que la superficialité des actes les plus profonds et à suivre leurs instincts primaires, termina t-il.

- Vous êtes sérieux là ? demanda Lily, abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de lui révéler. Ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça après tout, les Elfes étaient connus pour être des êtres très spirituels, mais à ce point…

- Oui, bien sur. Les Humains se limitent aux sensations physiques de l'acte sexuel, les Elfes voient le côté plus « haut » de cet acte. De plus, l'acte sexuel est aussi considéré comme le moyen de faire perdurer la race. Les Elfes sont immortels et donc les femmes sont très peu fertiles pour éviter un surpeuplement. Il est rare de voir une femme avoir plus de deux enfants et pour balancer cet équilibre, le sperme des Elfes mâles a un très fort pouvoir fertile, histoire d'avoir le plus de chance possible d'avoir un enfant.

Legolas la regarda absorber les informations et il vit qu'elle semblait encore surprise de ce qu'il lui avait dit sur la sexualité des Elfes.

- Et vous, vous, en pensez quoi des plaisirs sexuels, Legolas ? interrogea t-elle, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

- Je pense qu'il est dommage de ne pas en profiter, répondit Legolas en lui envoyant un sourire enjôleur, et je les trouve très plaisants. Il faut d'ailleurs noter que la nouvelle génération s'ouvre de plus en plus à ces plaisirs. En tout cas, vous, vous semblez être très à l'aise avec votre sexualité, c'est très surprenant !

- Là d'où je viens, le sexe est très important et tient une grande place dans les relations et la société, expliqua Lily à son tour. C'est un acte d'amour bien sur mais on n'est pas obligé d'aimer pour faire l'amour. Le désir suffit et parfois, on n'a même pas besoin d'être dans une relation avec une personne pour faire l'amour avec elle. Nous écoutons nos instincts primaires comme vous dites, on ne voit pas du tout le côté spirituel de la chose.

Legolas la regarda avec stupéfaction. Il ne connaissait aucun lieu où la sexualité soit autant ouverte. S'en était presque choquant. Il repensa alors à son hochement de tête lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si elle avait déjà été avec un homme.

- Vous m'avez dit avoir déjà été intimement liée à un homme, se décida t-il à parler.

- Oui, c'est le cas et plus d'un, d'ailleurs. Chez moi, la sexualité est très libérée et ce n'est pas surprenant de voir une fille de mon âge qui a déjà eu des relations sexuelles. Sans parler que tous les préliminaires sont des choses très courantes chez moi… C'est presque banal…

Legolas continua à la regarder. _Plus d'un homme, pas besoin d'aimer pour faire l'amour, pas de relation, _pensa t-il, son cœur se serrant. Il ne pouvait imaginer que Lily ne ressentent pour lui que de l'attirance et que ses sentiments n'aillent pas plus loin. Cela lui aurait brisé le cœur de savoir qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose alors que lui savait que c'était déjà trop tard et qu'il tombait déjà amoureux d'elle…

- Vous avez eu beaucoup d'hommes dans votre vie ? réussit-il à articuler. Vous avez peut être un fiancé qui vous attends chez vous, continua t-il, venant de penser à cette possibilité.

Lily se souleva de lui et le regarda, heurtée et attristée. _Il me prend pour quoi ? Une pute , _pensa t-elle, triste et déçue. Legolas comprit au regard qu'elle venait de lui lancer qu'il lui avait fait du mal. Lily replongea dans l'eau et nagea jusqu'à la rive d'où elle était arrivée où le drap que Legolas lui avait apporté était resté sur le sol.

Alors qu'elle nageait et que son corps se lavait de leurs ébats en même temps, elle entendit que Legolas l'appelait, un air désespéré dans la voix. Elle se retourna et vit qu'il avait lui aussi plongé dans l'eau et qu'il l'avait presque rattrapée. Elle arriva enfin au bord et se hissa sur la rive. Elle se précipita vers le drap et s'enroula dedans pour se sécher, la brise la faisant frissonner maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus le corps chaud de Legolas à proximité. Au moment où elle se baissait pour ramasser ses affaires, elle sentit la main de Legolas se poser sur sa taille.

- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, je m'en excuse, Lily, s'excusa t-il d'une voix douce et suppliante.

- Vous me prenez pour quoi, exactement ? demanda t-elle, attristée, une pute ? Une fille facile ? Je n'ai eu que deux hommes dans ma vie et vous pensez vraiment que je serais là avec vous et que j'aurais fait ces choses si j'avais un fiancé dans mon pays ?

Legolas la regarda et secoua la tête négativement, choqué que des mots si vulgaires aient pu franchir sa bouche. Bien sur qu'il ne le pensait pas, mais sa jalousie avait été plus forte et il n'avait pas pû s'empêcher d'imaginer les mains d'un autre homme parcourir le corps de la jeune fille alors qu'il ne l'aimait pas autant que lui

- J'ai seulement laissé parler ma jalousie, ma demoiselle et je m'en excuse. Sincèrement. Pourriez-vous me pardonner un jour ? continua Legolas.

Lily le regarda et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue qu'il offrait. Le Prince Elfique d'une si grande prestance était là, nu comme un ver, devant elle en train de lui offrir ses excuses. Elle se contenta de faire un léger signe de la tête et elle ouvrit le drap de bain, dans une invitation à venir la rejoindre dedans pour se sécher et se réchauffer.

Legolas la regarda et lui prit la main pour la guider au pied d'un grand arbre qui était près du lac. Il s'assit dos à l'arbre et lui fit de la rejoindre pour qu'elle s'asseye entre ses jambes, ce qu'elle fit avant qu'il enroule drap autour de leurs deux corps. Elle se laissa aller contre lui alors qu'il lui embrassait le cou.

Legolas la regarda bailler et soudain son cœur se serra et une illumination apparue dans son esprit. Les Elfes ne pouvaient se lier qu'à un autre être, un seul. Il ne pouvait aimer qu'une seule personne pour toute leur vie, plutôt toute leur éternité. Legolas s'était souvent demandé comment les Elfes savaient qu'une personne était la bonne, leur âme sœur, celle avec qui ils allaient passer le reste de leur éternité. Et soudain, là, il avait compris. C'était un sentiment, un instinct, quelque chose de primaire et d'originel.

C'était ce sentiment qui avait prit place dans son cœur et dans âme chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Ce sentiment qui avait saisi ses entrailles lorsqu'elle s'était blessée ou lorsqu'elle était en danger. Ce sentiment qui faisait battre son cœur et apaisait son esprit lorsqu'elle était à côté de lui ou lorsqu'il l'effleurait. C'était _elle_ ! _Elle_, l'élue de son cœur, la seule, l'unique, pour le reste de sa vie. Il se sentit rasséréné à cette soudaine réalisation. Il resserra son étreinte sur elle et la pressa plus contre lui.

- _Melon le_, lui murmura Legolas d'une voix douce et rauque contre son oreille.

Il vit Lily lever la tête vers lui, un regard d'interrogation sur le visage. Legolas se contenta de la ramener contre lui et il sentit sa respiration se calmer puis devenir régulière : elle s'était endormie. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, Legolas se laissant emporter dans un sommeil Elfique.

Quand Lily se réveilla, la lune brillait haut dans le ciel étoilé et les bras de Legolas l'entouraient toujours. Son corps était entièrement sec, mais ses cheveux bouclés avaient séchés sans avoir été démêlés et ils étaient maintenant dans n'importe quel sens. Elle allait devoir les relaver. Elle se leva avec précaution pour ne pas « réveiller » Legolas et elle se dirigea à nouveau vers le lac.

Elle s'approcha de la rive et alors qu'elle allait entrer dans l'eau, elle vit un drap de bain blanc supplémentaire, qui prenait des couleurs argentées sous les rayons de la lune et une grande bouteille de cristal, qui scintillait de mille éclats sous la lumière astrale, près d'une racine. Et ils n'avaient pas été là avant. Quelqu'un était donc venu et les avait déposé là, sachant très bien ce qui s'était passé entre Legolas et elle. Elle se sentit très embarrassée à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu les surprendre durant leurs ébats ou même après…

Lily s'approcha de l'arbre et prit la bouteille entre ses mains et la détailla. C'était de fabrication Elfique, il n'y avait aucun doute. La bouteille était joliment faite, montant en spirale jusqu'au bouchon, qui portait des inscriptions en Elfique. Le liquide à l'intérieur de la bouteille, lui, était blanc et semblait d'une consistance très fluide. Lily dévissa le bouchon et approcha son nez de la bouteille, elle fut surprise par l'odeur fleurie très prononcée du liquide, une odeur de fleur qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle secoua la tête, un peu amusée, et se douta que cela devait être l'équivalent Elfique du shampoing. En tout cas, ça sentait bon et ça semblait se rincer facilement alors elle n'allait pas faire la difficile.

Elle rentra prestement dans l'eau et fut surprise de la trouver plus tiède que la première fois où elle était entrée dedans. Elle prit le liquide dans ses mains en quantité assez généreuse et porta ses mains à ses cheveux qu'elle lava avec ardeur, enlevant toute trace et odeur de transpiration, de terre, de feuille, de saleté en général… Elle frotta vigoureusement son cuir chevelu avant d'aller se mettre en dessous de la cascade, l'eau fouettant et rinçant ses cheveux.

_C'est mieux que la douche dis donc, _pensa t-elle, amusée alors qu'elle faisait quelques pas en avant et recommençait à laver ses cheveux. Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, elle se lava le corps et essaya de démêler la masse bouclée qui s'était transformée en une masse de nœuds. Elle s'énerva toute seule avant d'entendre un rire railleur. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Legolas qui se tenait dans l'eau devant elle, il était en train de défaire ses nattes.

- Hum, _melethnind_, dit-il, respirant l'air et se saisissant du flacon. J'aime cette odeur par-dessus toute autre.

- Mele-quoi ? répéta Lily maladroitement alors qu'elle bataillait toujours avec ses cheveux.

- _Melethnind_, répéta Legolas avec un sourire un peu moqueur, la fleur des amants. Elle a servi à faire ce produit.

- C'est un très joli nom, commenta Lily alors que Legolas se positionnait à côté d'elle sous la cascade et lavait également ses cheveux. A ce moment, elle n'eut pas l'impression d'être en présence du même homme qui lui avait toutes ces choses il y a quelques heures.

- Je peux vous aider à brosser vos cheveux si vous voulez, proposa gentiment Legolas alors qu'il voyait Lily lutter avec les siens.

- Si vous pensez y arriver, je vous en prie, l'invita Lily en lui présentant son dos. Pourquoi vous nattez vous les cheveux, vous les Elfes ? questionna t-elle alors qu'il avait commencé à faire courir ses doigts dans sa chevelure.

- Tous les Elfes n'en ont pas, expliqua Legolas, c'est un signe distinctif pour les guerriers et les soldats Elfiques. Les deux nattes de chaque côté signifient que je suis de sang royal, poursuivit-il.

- Pratique pour passer incognito, s'amusa Lily. En tout cas, il faut avouer que ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus viril sur un homme…

- Peut-être chez vous, mais pour mon peuple, c'est une grande marque de reconnaissance et d'honneur. Seuls les combattants les plus émérites ont droit à cet égard, acheva Legolas.

Lily resta silencieuse pendant un moment, sentant et appréciant la sensation des doigts fins de Legolas qui couraient avec fluidité dans sa chevelure. Elle sentait peu à peu les nœuds céder les uns après les autres sous l'agilité des doigts de l'Elfe. Elle sentit qu'il tirait les cheveux vers l'arrière et soudain ses mains s'en allèrent de ses cheveux.

- Voilà, déclara Legolas, je me suis permis de ramener vos cheveux en arrière, ce sera plus pratique pour voyager, continua t-il alors que Lily remarquait qu'il s'était mis à se natter les cheveux avec une dextérité incroyable.

Lily le regarda faire ses nattes et en moins de dix secondes, ses cheveux étaient coiffés, nattés et magnifiques comme à leur habitude. Lily regarda son reflet dans l'eau et vit que Legolas lui avait natté les cheveux à elle aussi : deux nattes torsadées partaient de chaque côté de sa tête et se rejoignaient en une seule derrière, faisant comme une couronne sur sa tête. Lily eut un sourire appréciatif : elle était plutôt jolie comme ça.

Elle jeta un regard à Legolas qui était maintenant en train se laver le corps et décida de sortir de l'eau pour se sécher avant de céder à la tentation encore une fois. Elle sortit de l'eau et alla se sécher dans le drap de bain alors que Legolas était toujours sous l'eau de la cascade. Elle alla pour récupérer ses vêtements et remarqua qu'ils étaient à présent pliés et apparemment lavés et repassés. Ils se trouvaient au pied d'un autre arbre, sur l'herbe, elle se dirigea vers eux et les plia avant de les porter à son nez : ils sentaient comme le shampoing, la fleur des amants, comme Legolas l'avait appelée.

Lily secoua la tête d'émerveillement, se demandant encore une fois qui avait bien pu faire ça. Elle finit de se sécher et enfila ses sous-vêtements et vêtements, fraîchement lavés. Legolas venait de sortir et remarqua lui aussi qu'une petite pile de vêtements l'attendait au pied d'un arbre. Il se sécha et s'habilla prestement avant de rejoindre Lily qui l'attendait pour rentrer au campement.

-----------

Ils rentrèrent doucement au campement et quand ils y arrivèrent, tout le monde était déjà endormi. Lily et Legolas décidèrent donc de faire pareil et s'en allèrent à leurs sacs de couchage. Lily, allongée contre Legolas qui la serrait contre lui, admira le ciel et ses étoiles avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves et réparateur.

Lorsque Lily ouvrit les yeux, les lueurs du jour n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Elle jeta un regard vers le feu et vit qu'Aragorn était assis en face de lui, sa pipe à la main. Elle se retira de l'étreinte de Legolas et marcha vers Aragorn auprès duquel elle prit place.

- Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, ma demoiselle, dit Aragorn sur un ton d'excuse quand il la vit s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Vous ne l'avez pas fait et j'ai eu plus de sommeil que j'en avais besoin aujourd'hui, lui répondit Lily.

- Quelque chose vous trouble ? demanda Aragorn qui voyait le regard perdu de la jeune fille qui fixait les flammes dansantes.

Aragorn vit la jeune fille secouer la tête négativement mais il commençait à la connaître assez pour savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il ne voulait pas la forcer à lui parler, il savait qu'elle allait le faire d'elle-même à un moment ou à un autre.

- Aragorn, que veux dire _« melon le »_ en Elfique ? se décida t-elle finalement à demander après un moment de silence.

Depuis que Legolas le lui avait dit, elle n'avait eu de cesse de se demander ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Elle avait perçu un changement de comportement chez Legolas et elle ne savait pas à quoi c'était dû, il semblait…apaisé, serein et c'était très intriguant parce que même si c'était dans son habitude, il semblait y avoir quelque chose de changé dans son attitude mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Aragorn la regarda et un sourire badin se glissa sur ses lèvres. _Alors, c'était donc ça, _pensa t-il avec un large sourire, _Legolas s'est finalement décidé ! _Il reposa son regard sur la jeune fille qui le regardait, un air légèrement préoccupé sur le visage.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ? Où l'avez-vous entendu ? demanda t-il, taquin, tout en sachant que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver l'état soucieux de la jeune fille.

- Oh, j'ai entendu des Elfes le dire sur le chemin et je me posais la question, mentit Lily, ne voulant sous aucun prétexte qu'Aragorn sache dans quel contexte Legolas lui avait dit ces mots.

- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, rétorqua Aragorn, de plus en plus amusé. Nous n'avons rencontré que des soldats.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? interrogea t-elle, d'une petite voix, gênée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit de mensonge.

- Je veux dire, ma demoiselle Lily, que _melon le_ en Elfique veut dire « je vous aime », finit par répondre Aragorn avec un large sourire quand il vit le visage de la jeune fille perdre ses couleurs puis devenir rouge pivoine.

Aragorn porta son regard sur la jeune fille dont les yeux fixaient encore les flammes, comme hypnotisée.

- Vous êtes liés, dorénavant, déclara Aragorn d'une voix sérieuse.

- Pardon ? demanda Lily, un peu perdue, en relevant les yeux vers lui.

- Legolas et vous êtes liés maintenant, expliqua Aragorn d'une voix calme. Ce n'est pas un lien anodin que vous avez, il est déjà fort et il ne fera que se renforcer avec le temps.

- Parce qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ? demanda Lily, incrédule et d'une voix devenant un peu aigue. C'est du délire ! Legolas ne peut pas être amoureux, c'est un Elfe, je suis Humaine et on se connaît à peine !

- Je ne faisais pas allusion au fait que Legolas vous ait _finalement_ déclaré ses sentiments mais plutôt à l'acte intime que vous avez partagé, rectifia Aragorn avec autant de tact et de délicatesse que possible.

- Excusez moi ? s'exclama t-elle, choquée qu'Aragorn puisse lui faire remarquer une chose pareille mais aussi surprise qu'il ait pû savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Legolas et vous avez partagé un moment intime d'amour et vous êtes désormais liée à lui. Un lien, un engagement implicite vous unis grâce à ce que vous avez partagé, développa le Rôdeur. Je dois avouer que c'est quelque chose d'assez rare sur une aussi courte période de temps, mais il est bel et bien là.

- Un lien ? Un engagement ? répéta Lily, abrutie par la somme d'informations qui venait de lui être délivrée.

- C'est propre aux Elfes et vous ne devez pas doutez des sentiments de Legolas, je le connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir lire son cœur et pour savoir que c'est _vous_, asséna t-il en accentuant particulièrement le « vous » final.

- Moi ? Moi quoi ? Excusez moi, mais comment vous pouvez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre Legolas et moi ?

- J'ai été élevé parmi les Elfes et je suis sensible aux émotions, aux sentiments et aux liens qui unissent les personnes, poursuivit Aragorn dans son explication. Moins que les Elfes, mais j'y suis sensible tout de même.

- Unis ? Legolas et moi ? Comme un mariage ? demanda Lily, un peu inquiète de s'être mariée sans même avoir été prévenue à l'avance.

- Non, non, s'amusa Aragorn, pas comme un mariage, plutôt comme un lien affectif, amoureux et spirituel très fort. Le lien n'est pas définitif pour le moment, vous n'avez pas… consumé pleinement votre amour, si je puis dire, mais une fois que ce sera fait, il sera encore plus renforcé. C'est vous que son cœur a choisit et vous savez que votre cœur l'a choisit lui aussi.

- Legolas ne peut pas être amoureux de moi, pas dans un laps de temps aussi court. Et il ne _peut _pas, tout simplement parce je suis mortelle, dit Lily d'une voix sombre.

- Les sentiments des Elfes sont très forts et très exaltés. Il vous aime et que vous le vouliez ou non, que vous retourniez son amour ou non, il vous aimera pour le reste de son éternité, lui dit Aragorn, posant une main réconfortante sur l'avant-bras de Lily.

- Les gens cessent d'aimer, ils tombent désamoureux, c'est dans l'ordre des choses, répliqua Lily d'une petite voix. Quand je m'en irais d'ici, il trouvera une Elfe avec qui se marier et fonder une famille.

- Les Humains cessent d'aimer, les Elfes non. Vous ne le savez peut être pas, mais les Elfes n'aiment qu'une fois dans leur vie. Une et une seule. Ils n'aiment qu'une personne dans toute leur éternité : leur âme sœur, littéralement. Que vous l'autorisiez ou non à vous aimer, rien n'y changera.

- Legolas ne peut pas m'aimer, voyons, c'est insensé ! Comment peut-il m'aimer s'il n'a jamais aimé auparavant ? interrogea t-elle, têtue.

- Les Elfes le ressentent. Ils savent à un moment donné que c'est la bonne personne, la seule. C'est comme ça que l'amour fonctionne pour les Elfes. Legolas a toujours été attiré par les mortels, il a de nombreux amis Humains et n'a guère été intéressé dans ceux de sa race. Il trouve les mortels fascinants et c'est peu surprenant que ce soit vous que son cœur ait choisit, continua Aragorn d'une voix douce.

- Ce monde n'est pas le mien ! Je vais retourner chez moi à un moment ou à un autre et là, qu'est ce qu'il va se passer ? Je ne peux laisser ça arriver !

- Ce monde est désormais le votre, c'est plus qu'un hasard qui vous a amené jusqu'à nous. Il est trop tard pour _laisser_ cela arriver, cela s'est déjà produit et il n'y a rien que vous puissiez y faire maintenant à part lui offrir votre cœur en retour.

- Je ne peux pas laisser Legolas abandonner son immortalité pour moi, je ne peux pas accepter un tel cadeau ! s'exclama Lily d'une voix plus forte.

- Ce n'est pas à vous qu'appartient ce choix, mais à Legolas, déclara solennellement Aragorn. Vous ne l'avez peut être pas encore réalisé mais vous êtes amoureuse de lui vous aussi et cela, vous ne pourrez pas le cacher bien longtemps, ma demoiselle, dit Aragorn avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi ne donnez vous des conseils que vous n'appliquez pas à vous-même, Aragorn ? questionna Lily, troublée par ces révélations. Vous êtes amoureux d'Arwen, vous ne porteriez pas ce collier sinon, dit-elle en le désignant du doigt.

Lily vit le regard d'Aragorn plonger dans le sien et il secoua la tête avec un air de tristesse sur le visage.

- Le choix d'abandonner son immortalité appartient à Arwen et elle ne partira jamais pour Valinor, elle vous aime, vous l'aimez. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire maintenant à part accepter qu'elle vous offre son cœur et son immortalité, lui dit-elle en usant des mêmes paroles qu'Aragorn.

- Vous devriez aller vous rendormir, ma demoiselle Lily. Demain sera une rude journée. Je suis sûr que vous le savez, répondit-il avec un sourire, éludant sa question.

Lily se leva en acquiesçant et se dirigea vers l'endroit où Legolas dormait toujours. Elle se ravisa sur le chemin et retourna vers Aragorn, lui déposant un baiser sur sa joue rugueuse. Lily le sentit tressaillir, sûrement peu habitué à ce genre de démonstration. Elle laissa ses lèvres se presser un peu plus contre sa joue et elle vit qu'Aragorn affichait un petit sourire amusé et elle retourna vers son sac de couchage. Elle enleva son pardessus bleu, restant en simple tunique argentée et s'allongea auprès de Legolas et se pressa plus contre sa chaleur et se laissant bercer par les battements réguliers de son cœur.

-----------

Le lendemain matin, quand Lily se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Aragorn et les membres de la Communauté était tous assis autour d'un feu, en train de manger et de fumer. Elle se leva et alla les rejoindre, étant accueillie par une chorale de « bonjours », de « bien dormi ? » et de « vous allez bien ? » auquel elle répondit gentiment avec un large sourire. Elle prit place à côté d'Aragorn qui lui tendit une assiette dès qu'elle fût assise.

- Où est Legolas ? demanda t-elle finalement à Aragorn en s'apercevant qu'il n'était pas parmi eux.

- Ne serait-ce pas à vous de le savoir ? Vous être voyante ! s'enquit Boromir, sardonique.

Lily lui jeta un regard noir et ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre alors qu'elle mangeait avidement les tranches de bacon grillées et les œufs préparés par Sam.

- Il est parti voir Haldir, répondit simplement Aragorn, en la regardant ainsi habillée.

Lily n'avait qu'une tunique argentée Elfique sur elle et le tissu se tendait légèrement sur sa poitrine, les boutons nacrés faisant jour et laissant apparaître sa peau laiteuse et des petits bouts de décolleté. Aragorn la regarda discuter gaiement avec Merry et Pippin puis le regard du Rôdeur se tourna sur Boromir, qui, lui, n'avait pas lâché du regard la poitrine de la jeune fille.

Aragorn sut qu'elle avait prit un bain hier soir elle aussi (tout comme les autres membres de la Communauté) car en un coup de vent, il sentit l'odeur fleurie qu'il connaissait si bien et qui émanait de sa chevelure. Lily se tourna vers lui et le regarda alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés et semblait respirer l'air.

- _Melethnind_, lui dit-il avec un léger sourire malicieux, la fleur des amants. Celui qui vous a amené les produits de bain vous a bien cerné, vous et Legolas.

Lily se contenta de lui sourire, amusée, se disant qu'il avait dû, lui aussi, sentir ce parfum sur la peau d'Arwen.

- Je vois que Legolas vous a tressé les cheveux selon les coutumes Elfiques, remarqua Aragorn, un sourire encore au visage. Vous savez que toucher les cheveux de l'être aimé, chez les Elfes, est synonymes de préliminaires, continua t-il à voix basse.

Il regarda Lily sourire à cela tout en continuant à manger alors qu'il vit que Legolas était revenu avec Haldir et une armée d'Elfes tout aussi blonds les uns que les autres.

Haldir déclara à la Communauté qu'ils allaient bientôt se mettre en chemin et tout le monde s'activa à ranger ses affaires. Legolas s'approcha de Lily et posa une main sur sa hanche alors que celle-ci se levait. Legolas la suivit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'endroit où ils avaient dormis, regardant son léger déhanchement quand elle marchait et sa fine silhouette dans la tunique argentée. Lui aussi avait remarqué à quel point cela avantageait sa poitrine.

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps, l'attirant dans ses bras, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lily fut surprise de le voir si impulsif mais se détendit dans son étreinte et laça ses bras dans son cou alors qu'il la soulevait du sol pour mieux l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres bougèrent ensemble pendant un long moment avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne les interrompe. Ils se séparèrent brusquement puis, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tournèrent la tête en direction du bruit et ils virent Aragorn se tenir devant eux, un large sourire sur le visage qui leur annonça qu'ils devaient partir avant de s'en aller à son tour pour parler à Haldir.

Legolas regarda Lily, les yeux encore assombris de désir, remettre son pardessus bleu foncé avant de s'abaisser pour rouler leurs sacs de couchage. Il s'abaissa à son tour pour l'aider, leurs mains se frôlant durant la tâche. Une fois tout rangé, ils allèrent rejoindre Haldir et la Communauté qui avait déjà commencé à marcher dans la forêt.

Ils suivirent le cortège des Elfes de la Lothlòrien pendant toute la journée se délectant du paysage magnifique qu'offrait la forêt. Alors que le soleil se couchait, ils arrivèrent en haut d'une colline qui surplombait une forêt d'arbres encore plus immenses. Aragorn et Legolas étaient de chaque côté d'Haldir.

- Caras Galadhon ! déclara Haldir avec fierté alors que lui aussi s'émerveillait de la vue qu'offrait la hauteur. Le cœur du monde Elfique sur terre. Royaume du Seigneur Celeborn et de Galadriel, Dame de Lòrien.

** À Suivre… **


End file.
